


Dirge

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Conflict, Cunnilingus, Dont ask why, Eventual Romance, F/M, FUCK, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Kidnapping, Kinda, Masturbation, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Snowballing, Stockholm Syndrome, This Is STUPID, Tsunderes, Violence, i bet you do too, i hate this, ryoma is a chick, they totally dont fuck in the end, xander cries a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Princess Ryouko is abducted and taken to Nohr, as a morbid gift to Xander from King Garon.Ryouko and Xander totally do not end up falling in love with each other.





	1. Settled

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not finish this, either way, enjoy this shitfest

Ryouko was on her knees before Xander, still shackled and in her intact, yet tattered armour.

She had been taken during a mission that involved capturing the her and taking her to the prince, as a twisted gift from his father.

Xander didn't know what to do with the princess. Was he supposed to marry her? Keep her as a war trophy? Use her for however Xander wanted, even if it was against Ryouko's will? Kill her? Or would he cut his losses and have her released behind King Garon's back?

They were both in Xander's bedroom, with Xander sitting on the bed, legs crossed and staring at the princess with a hand on his chin, while the princess in question was on the floor, staring back at the blond with the eyes of a madwoman.

“You know, if you're going to kill me, do it in such a fashion as to cause the least pain as possible. I want this to be a quick and painless death.” Ryouko muttered.

Xander chuckles. “No. Killing you would be the least likely scenario.”

“Before you make up some _bullshit_ reason as to not kill me—example, your joke of a father and a fool of a monarch, just know. I'm not a fucking idiot. I know a liar when I see one.”

“Quite a mouth for the mighty crown princess of Hoshido.” Xander says with a halfhearted smirk.

“I'm sorry. I just get a little pottymouthed when I'm ticked off.” Ryouko finally takes her eyes off Xander, her sight straying away to the floor below. Her face hurt a lot. Well, to be fair, everything hurt. Her face was bloodied and bruised, as she was beaten half-unconscious during the struggle to weaken her. Her most noticeable wounds came in the form of a chipped tooth, a bruised cheek, swollen eyebrow, and a nasty-looking black eye. “What _are_ you planning on doing with me?”

“I'm torn to be brutally honest. But, I must convince my father that I 'enjoy my gift' before I give you the decision, so, for now, you stay within these castle walls and never leave. Understood?”

“At least you have _some_ sense of compassion...”

“Do you understand?”

Ryouko sighs in defeat. “Yes...”

“Good. Now. Put on this dress. It should hold your breasts fine.”

“Don't mention my breasts in such a casual and mundane fashion.” Ryouko defensively covers her rather sizable but still clothed bosom. “Can I just sleep? I don't even care where, I'd sleep naked outdoors in the harsh winter if I had to.”

“You can rest on that sofa over there for now.” Xander kneels down holding a key, and then frees Ryouko from her cuffs.

Ryouko proceeded to shed her armour carefully. “Thank you. This should do fine.” She shuffles over slowly to the comfortable-looking sofa and flops her entire weight onto it. “Certainly not anything fit for a princess like me.” Ryouko felt so heavy, so exhausted. She needed this after all that she had been through. Ryouko was surprised Xander wasn't treating her like a prisoner convicted of murder, arson, theft, sexual assault, adultery, and high treason, but pampering her in a fashion such as not making her sleep in a cold, dirty prison cell and being verbally abused. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, but nonetheless, Ryouko still wished for her freedom. She wanted this war to end, she wanted to marry, she wanted to take her late stepmother's place on the throne as the queen of Hoshido. “Why do are you treating me so well? I'm from a kingdom you claim to hate, yet you're treating me like a common house guest.”

“Simple. These are just my, well, I think this is how I'll put it, but...true colours. It's normally wrong to treat someone like you in a manner such as this, but really, I don't think it matters to my father just _how_ I treat you. I never saw women as lowly objects, so, I'll opt to treat you with respect. Do you need anything else? I'll call up a maid for you. I'll be in my office.” ,and that was all Xander said before leaving the room.

Truth was, Xander didn't want Ryouko to leave. The first time they laid their eyes on each-other in the battlefield, he had hid his secret desires the best he could. He wanted Ryouko for himself, and he'd say and do everything in his power to convince her to love him. The crown prince wanted her in his bed, as his wife, with himself on top of him, ravaging her until she fell limp, he wanted to fondle Ryouko's breasts gently, relishing in every single little movement and moan that came from her.

A few minutes had passed before a young woman with short black hair, green eyes, and olive skin wearing a pair of large round wooden glasses and a standard maid uniform had entered the bedroom. She noticed Ryouko lying on the sofa and bowed to her. “Lord Xander called me here to serve you. Anything you need?” she asked.

Ryouko grumbled and turned over towards the maid. “Your name. What is it?”

The maid cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “It's Kornelija.”

“Kornelija. That's a nice name. Anyways, some tea would be nice.”

“Any specific way you'd like it? What kind of tea? How much sugar? How much milk? Would you just like it black?” Kornelija fired question after question at Ryouko's face.

Ryouko figuratively stumbled back. “Wh-whoa there...ahem, well, I don't really care.”

Kornelija nods. “How would you like it, Princess?”

Princess?

“Don't put anything in it. I've never understood why Nohrians like their tea with a bunch of stuff like milk, sugar, honey and whatnot.”

“Well, we just like our tea like that.” Kornelija answers sheepishly. “Okay, black it is. Anything else?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

“Very well. It will take me a while, so please wait patiently.” And with that, Kornelija left the room, leaving Ryouko all alone.

Ryouko's alone time gave her a chance to lie back down and quietly sob. Kornelija wasn't Saizo or Kagero. Xander and his siblings weren't her own. She had no means of escape either, and even if she could escape, she would surely be spotted outside castle grounds. She was miserable, out of options at this point that didn't involve her death. Ryouko wanted this to end and she wanted to be free. But that damned Nohrian filth is keeping her confined.

What seemed like around 45 minutes had slowly passed, and the princess finally heard the door open. It was Kornelija with a tray in her hands, which had contained a teapot and a single teacup. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Here you are, ma'am. I'm really sorry it took so dreadfully long.” Kornelija said, placing the tray on a small table in front of the sofa. “Since you Hoshidan folk supposedly don't like your tea as fancy as ours, I didn't include much.”

“It's quite alright. I could wait.” Ryouko rubbed the eye that wasn't bruised and swollen.

“Do you need anything else?” Kornelija asks.

Ryouko scratches the back of her head. “Maybe a back-rub? It's just that, everything hurts like the dickens and I need at least _some_ relief.”

Without a word spoken, Kornelija got straight to the point and instructed Ryouko to sit sideways, before seating herself on the sofa and firmly squeezing Ryouko's shoulders.

“I must say, Miss Kornelija, your hands are rather dexterous for a delicate-looking girl such as yourself. To be frank, I'm impressed.” Ryouko says before taking a sip of the tea. “What is this? Certainly not anything I've recalled to have tasted before.”

“Well, since you've been through a lot from what I've heard and seen, I figured the best course of action would be making just plain old chamomile.”

“Hmmm...Doesn't taste like how I remember it tasting, ” Ryouko paused from a particularly firm press to an area just below her shoulder-blades. “Ohhh...gods...b-but I'm sure it's just me not remembering the taste very well...”

“Are you well?” Kornelija asks.

“Well, other than the fact that I was captured and beaten half to death by enemy soldiers, torn away from my family and Hoshido by being taken to Nohr against my will, and now confined to a castle that I could easily get lost in, and feeling weak, suicidal, and inferior because of it, I'm content. Thank you.”

“Gee. Sorry for asking.”

Ryouko looks at Kornelija from behind. “You don't need to apologize. Just understand that I've been through a lot and I prefer that you don't ask something like that in the future.”

“I understand. May I clean your wounds?”

“That would be appreciated.”

 

When Xander had returned, Ryouko was lying on the sofa, either sleeping or simply lying down, and Kornelija had long since left. It was the end of the day, and he had been planning on going to sleep. “So, Princess, ” Xander begins undressing, first removing his boots and the vest that he was wearing. “Are you comfortable so far?” he continues.

Ryouko responds with a hard-sounding “No.”

“Look. I kind of _have_ to keep you here in Castle Krakenberg. Like I said earlier, I have to convince my father that I 'enjoy my gift' before I let _you_ decide whether you wish to stay or leave.”

“Why would I want to stay? I'm here against my will. Of course I'd want to leave.”

“We'll see.”

_I can't even wait for the day that Nohrian dog finally frees me. I'm so miserable._

_Damn! Why is he so handsome up close? I'm disgusting!_ Ryouko thought, rolling over to her other side and shutting her eyes.

Moments passed.

“I'm cold. And this sofa is too narrow.”

“Well...Just for tonight, you can sleep in my bed with me if you're that uncomfortable.” Xander said, moving to make a spot for the brunette in the large bed.

“What? Two uninvolved people in the same bed? That's simply unwholesome! But, if my only other choice is to sleep on a cushiony park bench that smells of blood and semen, then I can't really bring myself to refuse such an offer. Very well.”

Ryouko got into the bed and pulled the covers over her, then reached for a spare pillow, holding it tightly to her breasts. She was laying so that she was directly facing Xander on the other side. “This bed is quite comfortable and warm. Although, I do feel uneasy falling asleep while looking you in the eye.”

“I'll face the other way if it'll make you more comfortable.” Xander then rolls over so Ryouko could only see the back of his head.

“Okay. I'm sleeping now.” Ryouko says flatly.

“Good night, princess~”

_Gods, don't say it like that, high prince._

Xander smiled a little. _I wish I were that pillow._

The night had passed by quickly.

Ryouko woke up the next morning with blanket upon blanket piled onto her, with the pillow ending up on the floor behind her somehow. Next to her, Xander wasn't there, and the princess didn't care where he was. However, the bed was too warm and comfy for Ryouko to leave. She, unfortunately for her, didn't need to do anything, at least to her knowledge. Even with Xander's absence, Ryouko still had no means of a stealthy and unnoticed escape, and he had made it clear that her only choice was to wait.

_How on this earth that the gods have given us am I supposed to feel about this? Prince Xander is my enemy, yet he's so handsome and attractive and pampers me well, I've been taken here against my will, yet I'm not being treated like dirt. Why? Why? What..._

_What am I to him?_


	2. Stricken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also to note ive had my fair share of shit happen to me so ye

Ryouko's stomach rumbled a lot. She knew she could leave Xander's room and hopefully find something to eat, but had no clothes and she simply didn't have the energy or time to put on her armour, and wearing it all the time would become rather tiresome.

_“Good. Now. Put on this dress. It should hold your breasts fine.”_

_“Don't mention my breasts in such a casual and mundane fashion.”_

_Well. It's worth a shot._

Ryouko stumbles out of bed and picks up the dress nearby.

The garment in question was fairly plain. It was a deep red, with small black patterns embroidered on the long, loose sleeves, the low neckline, and the skirt, which appeared to reach down to the bottom of Ryouko's calves.

Ryouko removed her bra and tossed it to the floor, not caring where it went. Her breasts could finally breathe. Since the dress was so simple, Ryouko had no trouble putting it on her body, though she was so used to kimonos and the such. Xander was right, too. It did 'hold her breasts fine'. Too fine to be exact.

_It's a rather comfy dress, but this neckline is so low that my breasts are going to pop out no doubt about it. Why does he even keep this dress in his quarters anyways? At least it's not so low my areolas peek out. Oh, I can't make myself have flashbacks of that wardrobe malfunction I had on my seventeenth birthday!_

Ryouko tried to shake it off and just try to find food. But, just when she tried to leave the room, the door swung open in her face. In the doorway was Kornelija again.

“So, we meet again, Kornelija.”

“Lord Xander told me to bring you food. So I did.” Kornelija had been pushing a cart with, admittedly, a lot of food on it. Ryouko wasn't even sure she could finish it all in one sitting. “By the way, that dress you're wearing really suits you.”

“Red is a nice colour,” Ryouko shakes her head. “but this outfit does come with its blunders.”

“A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed.”

“It's not really customary to accept compliments in Hoshido. We usually deny it, not answer at all, or just fire the compliment back at whoever gave it. In some cases, it could make you look self-centered.” Ryouko replies.

“I see. Well, here's the food. Now, I must be going. Lord Elias needed me for something. He never specified what, though. He's such an innocent boy, it shouldn't be that much. Aaaaaanywho, good day, Princess.”

“Alright. You be on your way, Kornelija. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime today.”

“You too. You seem like a friendly woman.”

“Bitter from the fact that I was kidnapped, yes, but I'm nothing like the near-flawless heroine that you see on the battlefield.” Ryouko says. “I'm just like everybody else. I have my own quirks, my own hobbies, my own life, but I have some dragon blood in me, which sort of sets me apart from those not of my lineage.”

“Okay. I must be going. Toodles!” Kornelija said, waving, before closing the door behind her, leaving the cart.

 _Nohrians must be big eaters. I can't finish all this._ Ryouko's stomach rumbles again. _But I am really hungry..._

Ryouko began scarfing down as much as she could without a care in the world.

_Hmmm...it at least tastes good. A bit rich for my liking but edible._

“Ugh. Well...that's all I can eat.” Ryouko says to herself. The cart still had less than half of the food on it. “That was...well...something...but it did fill me up.”

“Good morning, princess...” Xander had just entered, clad in his battle armour. “Did you enjoy the food?”

“Too much.” Ryouko deadpans. “My throat burns as well. What's with the armour?”

“Important mission.”

“Great. Something I'll never take part in again. How long are you planning on holding me hostage?” Ryouko asks, standing up from the sofa she sat in and crossing her arms.

“Not long.”

“So, are you going or have you returned from this so-called mission?”

“Returned.”

“How many of my people have you slaughtered?”

Xander falls silent. “Okay...let's switch up the topic. The dress you're wearing looks nice on you. I knew red suited you well.”

“Don't flatter me. I want out.”

“I can't disappoint my father.”

“Oh. The tyrant, who slaughtered my father in cold blood and abducted my dear little sister, the empty husk of what was once a human being? A man who is clearly brainwashing and manipulating you into thinking he's doing good for this world, when the living conditions and the economy of this damned kingdom are the worst I've ever seen in my twenty-eight years of life that I have lived on these lands?!” Ryouko boomed. “Oh, you're hilarious!”

“Princess, please! Calm down!” Xander panicked.

“Answer me this, _Xander of Nohr_. Do you _really_ respect your father and think he's a good man?” Ryouko slowly makes her way towards Xander, who was stiff as a board. “Or do you fear him? Scared for your life whenever you have to do something for him? Scared of what he's even doing to you and your little siblings? Camilla, Kamui, Leona, and Elias? Are you _frightened_? Honesty is _everything_ here. Don't let me down.”

“I-I-I—”

Ryouko waited.

“I'm sorry.” Xander sat on the bed.

“For what?”

A single tear ran down Xander's pale cheek. “I...I-I...” the prince then began sobbing. “I can't play this ridiculous charade any longer! Yes! My biggest fear is my own father! The one who brought me into this damn world along with my now-departed mother.” he cried. “I'm always so scared of what he might do if I refuse! I'm scared of everything about him! Ever since he changed for the worse! I feel so weak! WHY DO I FEEL SO WEAK?!?!” Xander screeched, thrashing his head around on the mattress. “Every day. It's pain! It's fear!”

“P-Prince Xander...you've been wanting to kill me and my people...and conquer everything...out of fear?” Ryouko asked softly. “I...don't know what to say...”

“I don't want to. I have to. My father is a tyrant and...you know what, Princess? Maybe he is! Maybe he is brainwashing me, and I just don't know it because me and my other siblings were stupid enough to fall for a bunch of _shit_ like that! I don't even care if I slandered my dear brothers and sisters and swore! It's not like they can hear the likely truth!” Xander throws himself into Ryouko's arms, pulling her into a hug. “I'm all over the place! I'm miserable! I'm a gods-damned mess...!”

“Fear. That's what's been causing this?” Ryouko's eyes trail off. “It must be the way you were raised as well. Amongst bloodshed and drama. That's no way a child should be raised. And as a little boy, a little boy with a father slowly going mad and with brothers and sisters dropping like flies, bastard children, it must have all been seen as normal in your little eyes, wasn't it?”

“Now that you mention it,” Xander sniffles. “Yeah. Maybe that could have been a factor on how I'm such a mess of a person. My father...he wasn't a faithful man. He never stepped in to stop everything. He just...watches the world burn. He just wants blood.”

“You know what he's doing to you? He's using you. He's using his own flesh and blood. He's using his remaining children as simple pawns.” Ryouko continues. “That's just not right. Maybe Kamui is right about _all_ of this. I mean, her, she just wants all this violence to end. She wants peace. And I do too.”

“You know...you can leave this room if you want to...” Xander says, wiping a tear from his face.

“I'll get lost. I don't know where everything is, and it's such a large place.”

Xander nods. “Fair enough.”

“You know...” Ryouko releases herself from Xander's grip. “After being around here for a little while, I don't think you're such a bad person anymore. In fact, I respect you.”

Xander smiles. “I appreciate you saying so.”

“However, I still do wish for freedom.”

“Don't worry yourself, Princess. You'll be getting it sooner than you think. That is, if you decide to leave.” Xander smiles, setting Siegfried down and begins shedding his armour.

“Don't be so sure that I will not be willing to leave if I get such a decision anytime soon.” Ryouko sits down on the bed.

“Well, thank you for the comfort, despite how it was a little scarce.”

Ryouko sighs. “No problem...I guess...”

Ryouko had felt something at that very moment. The moment she said that...she felt...

...affection? _No...no...I want to leave. I don't want to see this Nohrian scum again! I hate this! I..._

_..._

_...do I love him?_


	3. Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda lacking but whatever

On the sofa, Ryouko was thinking about what had just happened. About how she speculated that the reason why he had that meltdown was because of fear of his own father and the environment in which he had grown up in. She thought hard as she watched Xander scarf down the rest of her breakfast next to her. Hungry guy.

“You're...shaking.” Ryouko put her hand on Xander's shoulder. “Are you well?”

Xander didn't answer.

“Xander.”

The lack of title was enough to interrupt Xander. “H-huh?”

Ryouko scooted closer to Xander. “I said, are you well?”

“I-I guess so. The food is making me feel a little better.”

“Well, don't eat too much. You don't want to lose that figure of yours, now do you?”

“A Nohrian's body can handle this type of food, thank you very much.” Xander chuckles. “I've got some extra meat on these bones.”

“Okay. Look. Everything's going to be okay, Prince Xander. If you need anybody to vent to at the moment, I'm here. Even if I do still detest you. Now, Kamui and I both. Along with my own brothers and sisters, and yours as well, we _will_ get through this. Understand?”

Xander sniffles a little. “I...I guess...”

“I think everyone needs a shoulder to cry on every once in a while. I mean, I have a few things I'd like to get of my chest, but I think enough tears have been shed. At least for now.”

“Maybe so.” Xander says flatly.

“...”

“...”

“I must say, this dress's neckline is...a little low for my liking.” Ryouko tries tugging the neckline upwards, but it just couldn't do her justice, as it kept sliding down again. “Ugh...”

“I see your issue. It's too revealing. Here. This should solve your problem.” Xander grabs a deep violet shawl and hands it to Ryouko.

“Thank you...but what am I supposed to do with this? I do remember something like this being worn by an old woman who used to work for my father before he died as a sort of headscarf.”

“No, no, princess. This is different. Here.” Xander takes the shawl from Ryouko's hands and drapes it over her shoulders. “If I had anything to put that perfect mess of hair of yours up with, you'd look fantastic.”

“Stop.” Xander earns a stern look from her. “Also, my face is still bruised and I might have gotten a scar.”

“What?”

_He's hitting on me. No doubt about it._ Ryouko thought, holding the shawl on her shoulders tightly over her breasts like a security blanket. “Well then, I'm going to ask a servant for directions. Do your own thing.” Ryouko said, making her way over to the door. “Hopefully I don't get lost.”

“Don't worry. You Hoshidan folk are easy to spot in a crowd.”

“Shut up.” Ryouko said before shutting the door behind her.

_Finally...I'm alone..._ Xander thought. He dropped his entire weight down onto the bed, and contemplated about what he planned to do. _Am I...really gonna do this? Gods...it feels so, so wrong...but...I need this so much...she's...she's so beautiful..._ Xander began undoing the fly of his pants. _Princess...Ryouko...just...take me..._ Xander was going to do this. No doubt about it. He was going to pleasure himself to the thoughts of a woman he had not wed. The prince pulled down his smallclothes, and gods, this was so filthy to him, but he wanted this—he _needed_ this.

Xander sighed as he finally freed his half-erect member from its confines and then spat on his hand. He hadn't done this in such a long time. “ _Ahh..._ ” Xander moaned while he began grasping his dick, trying to pump it to life. “Ahhh...f-f-f-f...gods...I...”

The blond tried to imagine something involving Ryouko. Having her sweet, luscious lips wrapped tightly around his engorged cock, lipstick staining the muscle as she bobbed her head up and down. Or maybe having her bouncing on top of him, everything about her absolutely blissful, from her large breasts going up and down with each thrust, to her tight stomach muscles contracting, and Xander probably couldn't take his eyes off of her blissful expression even if his life depended on it, and coupled with the feeling of her warm, slick cunt around his dick, it would be absolute heaven for them both. Or having Ryouko on her knees while Xander fucks her from behind, feeling the brunette's tits and listening with enjoyment to her mewls and moans. “P-Princess...ahhh...” Xander threw his head back as he continued jerking himself off to such lewd thoughts of a princess of an enemy kingdom. “R-Ryouko...ahhh...you're...you're so tight...”

_“Ahhhh~ Mmmm...Xander...s-so...you're so b-b...so big...”_

“Mmmmmh...you...you bet I am, little princess...” Xander mumbled. “All of you...you're all...mine...all...mine...”

_“Gods, Xander...ohhh......ahhhhhn~ Please...ahhh...yes...fuck me...”_

“Mmmm...so...receptive too...I love you...”

_“Ohhhhh~ Xander...this feels so good...so...big...when we come...please...do it inside...I want your children...I want to carry your heir...ohhh...I'm...”_

And that thought of impregnating Ryouko almost immediately tipped Xander over the edge, moaning into his wrist and came hard all over his other hand. “Mmmm...is this what you wanted, princess? Did you want me to knock you up? Fill you with my offspring? Mmmmm...you feel so nice even with my cum in you...I'll try to let you come yourself...doesn't...nnfff—! ...seem...fair...” Xander imagined holding Ryouko's hips down deep on his large cock as he filled her up with his seed, hoping that this would make her pregnant.

_“Oh...Xander...ahhh...yes...inside me”_

As soon as Xander stopped coming, he stopped his movements.

“Did I...just do that?” Xander said to himself, taking his hand off his wilting cock and wiping it off with a nearby rag. He just lied there, taking ragged breaths and trying to process what he had just did. “I...guess I did. I hope nobody heard me...”

He just sighs and puts his dick away. _I'm so dirty._

 

When Ryouko returned, she found Xander still laying down on the bed, doing nothing.

“So...” Xander rolls over to face Ryouko. “Did you get the help you needed?”

“One of the people I asked groped me, but yes, I did get some help. I know just a little more about this place now.” Ryouko sits down on the sofa. “Not enough to not get lost, though. I've gotten lost in the Hoshidan capital several times as a little girl. Many of the noble children nicknamed me 'Mayoihime' for a time, but it eventually stopped circulating once my father stepped in. Some of them see through my status as the heiress to the throne.”

“I thought women couldn't be heirs in Hoshido.”

“That rule was abolished by my great grandfather, I was told. For some odd reason, my father never told me, nor did either of my mothers.”

“I see.” A beat. “Your birth mother was Queen Ikona, correct?” Xander asks.

Ryouko nods. “Yes.”

“What happened to her? I was never alerted of her fate.” That was true. Everything was so tangled up, what, with the concubine wars still raging on, so Xander knew nothing about what was going on in Hoshido.

Ryouko took a deep breath. “She...well...nobody knew what happened to her. She just...disappeared shortly after Sakura was born. There was a whole search party, we looked everywhere, across the lands, even here in Nohr. They seemed to never give up. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, then ultimately, years. No sign of her. Everyone took it hard. My father, my siblings, even Mikoto...but, Takumi was the one who took it the hardest. He blamed everything on himself. He was so young, and to have his mother taken from him like that at such an age...it damaged him. They were so close. I mean, Sakura was far too young to comprehend what was even going on, so she assumed Queen Mikoto was her birth mother up until she was told the truth. It was far too long. They gave everything up and presumed she was long dead. There was a memorial service and everything.” Ryouko sniffles. “To this day, I still have a shred of hope that she's still out there somewhere...alive or dead...but...it seems that everybody else accepted her as dead. Even my father. He even went as far as to remarry.”

“I see.”

“ _Your_ mother...who was she?” Ryouko looks up, wiping away any tears that dared to come out.

“I don't want to talk about her.”

“I understand.”

_But I'm sure her name was Katerina. I could be wrong, however._

“So...” Ryouko chimes.

“I...should be going.” Xander says, getting up from the bed and dusting himself off.

Ryouko nods. “Okay. I'll probably be waiting here.”

While Xander was gone and Ryouko was loafing around, two maids, neither of them being Kornelija, came around to clean Xander's bedroom and to take the cart back.

_I don't know what to do...does Xander love me?_

_Gods, that's such an obvious answer. Somehow...I remember something...a time...a time where we weren't enemies...now I know..._

_Now I know why I have these unexplained feelings for him...Xander..._

_I love him. And...he loves me..._

_What do I tell him...? I sure as hell can't wait for him to make the first move. I've only been here for a day yet everything is moving so fast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry its not gonna be that fast it'll only be like one or two more chapters until they really bang


	4. Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i thought i was gonna abandon this shit right after i pushed out three chapters on a national goddamn holiday but here i fuckin am at it again motherfuckers

How was Ryouko going to do this? She figured it was best to wait, but she didn't want Xander to do that. She wanted freedom, she wanted out. But, something about Xander...No. She'd just cause more drama. She told Xander there would be no more tears, yet she ended up telling him about Queen Ikona. It was best just to let him hit on her. Couldn't hurt.

It was nearing the end of the day, and Xander never told her that she could sleep in his bed again, so she settled for the smelly sofa she had initially been told to sleep on. Ryouko quietly hummed to herself while she waited for Xander's return.

“Hello again, princess. Was today okay?” And there Xander was, looking a little exhausted as he slammed the door behind him.

“Well. Not that much. We screamed at each other over our parents, I heard strange noises in the hall while I was looking for directions, and the food I had been given today was...well...plentiful. Eating with your family felt strange. Princess Leona kept looking at me weird. And if Kamui were there eating with all of you, things could have gotten rather...ugly.”

Xander brushes a hair out of his face.“Well, I don't know where she is, although she could still be in Hoshido, but with Queen Mikoto's assasination, things are chaotic, most likely. Tomorrow, I'll be going. I don't know when I will return, but please know that I shall come back alive.”

“Where?” That was the first time Ryouko had asked Xander that.

“...You know what? Next morning. Wake up with me. Put on your armour. I'm taking you out with me. Troops and everything.”

“Speaking of sleep,” Ryouko stands up. “Where do I sleep tonight?” she continued.

“Bed.”

“I see.” Ryouko says flatly before catching on to what Xander had said about tomorrow. “Wait—p-pardon me?”

“I can't keep you cooped up here, now can I? I'm taking you with me during our invasion of Hoshido.”

“Are you _insane_? My siblings will kill you! Wait, come to think of it, that wouldn't be so bad.”

Ryouko had lied.

Xander chuckled. “Don't worry.”

Ryouko didn't want to cause any more drama, so she just bit back her words and grumbled. “Can we just go to bed already?”

“Yes. We _do_ need the rest. It's going to be a long trip.”

_Trip? Oh, brother. This...he's...absolutely crazy!_

timeskip cause im fucking lazy

“Corrin! You're alive!” Xander shouted. “They haven't harmed you, have they?”

_Who?_

By Corrin, Xander had meant Kamui, who had replied with “Xander! I'm fine. But...why are you invading Hoshido? And who is that with you? They look familiar!”

“Father says it's time to show our true strength.” Xander shouts back. “Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed.” he continues, tugging Ryouko forward by her hair.

“Ouch!”

“Xander...I...I need a minute...” Corrin's voice grows a little quieter and then turns away from Xander.

Ryouko had gotten Kamui's attention by shouting her name.

“R-Ryouko?” Corrin turns back around to face Ryouko from afar. “What are you doing with Xander? I thought you were a prisoner!”

“I am! Look, be careful, Kamui. This man is a Nohrian commander!” Ryouko is then given another tug to the hair. “Quit it! That hurts!”

Kamui looks away. “Ryouko...”

Just as Xander tried to say something, reinforcements come up from behind. Amongst the crowd of soldiers came Camilla, Leona, and Elias. “Corrin!” Camilla shouts. “I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!”

Leona is the next to speak. “I'm glad you're okay, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!” she smirks.

_She's so smug. I hate it._

And finally, Elias abruptly chimed in with “Hee-hee yaaay! We got our sister back!”

Hiroki was enraged, as always when it came to Nohrian soldiers and royals. “Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her? Kamui is _MY_ sister, not yours!”

Camilla giggles a little and smiles briefly. “You are mistaken. _Corrin_ is my sweet little sister. You may not have her.”

Ryouko grits her teeth. “Kamui! You're better off in Hoshido, even without me! Don't do this!”

Xander tugs Ryouko's hair once more. “We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!”

“Stop pulling, you ass!”

Hiroki screams, followed by “No! Even if Ryouko is a Nohrian prisoner, you must come to Hoshido! Please!”

“No, Corrin! Nohr is your home! Don't listen to him. If you come back, you'll at least have your dear big sister.” Xander shouts.

Ryouko manages to break free from Xander's grip. “That way!”

Sakura is shaking a little. “B-big sister?”

“She's _my_ big sister!” Elias cries.

Xander gestures Kamui. “ _We're_ your family.”

Kamui just stands there, forlorn and emotionless. “M-my family...”

_Gods...I...can't do this to her...she looks so...conflicted. Just like me._

“I...I...I...”

_I feel awful, and I bet she does as well._

“I-I-I—I...I...”

_“You know, if you're going to kill me, do it in such a fashion as to cause the least pain as possible. I want this to be a quick and painless death.”_

_“No. Killing you would be the least likely scenario.”_  
~  
“What are you planning on doing with me?” 

_“I'm torn to be brutally honest. But, I must convince my father that I 'enjoy my gift' before I give you the decision, so, for now, you stay within these castle walls and never leave. Understood?”_

_“At least you have some sense of compassion...”_

_“Do you understand?”_

_“Yes...”_  
~  
“Why do are you treating me so well? I'm from a kingdom you claim to hate, yet you're treating me like a common house guest.” 

_“Simple. These are just my, well, I think this is how I'll put it, but...true colours. It's normally wrong to treat someone like you in a manner such as this, but really, I don't think it matters to my father just how I treat you. I never saw women as lowly objects, so, I'll opt to treat you with respect. Do you need anything else? I'll call up a maid for you. I'll be in my office.”_  
~  
“Well...Just for tonight, you can sleep in my bed with me if you're that uncomfortable.” 

_“What? Two uninvolved people in the same bed? That's simply unwholesome! But, if my only other choice is to sleep on a cushiony park bench that smells of blood and semen, then I can't really bring myself to refuse such an offer. Very well.”_

_“This bed is quite comfortable and warm. Although, I do feel uneasy falling asleep while looking you in the eye.”_

_“I'll face the other way if it'll make you more comfortable.”_  
~  
“Good night, princess~”  
~  
“Fear. That's what's been causing this? It must be the way you were raised as well. Amongst bloodshed and drama. That's no way a child should be raised. And as a little boy, a little boy with a father slowly going mad and with brothers and sisters dropping like flies, bastard children, it must have all been seen as normal in your little eyes, wasn't it?” 

_“Now that you mention it, yeah. Maybe that could have been a factor on how I'm such a mess of a person. My father...he wasn't a faithful man. He never stepped in to stop everything. He just...watches the world burn. He just wants blood.”_

_“You know what he's doing to you? He's using you. He's using his own flesh and blood. He's using his remaining children as simple pawns. That's just not right. Maybe Kamui is right about all of this. I mean, her, she just wants all this violence to end. She wants peace. And I do too.”_

_“You know...you can leave this room if you want to...”_

_“I'll get lost. I don't know where everything is, and it's such a large place.”_

_“Fair enough.”_  
~  
“Okay. Look. Everything's going to be okay, Prince Xander. If you need anybody to vent to at the moment, I'm here. Even if I do still detest you. Now, Kamui and I both. Along with my own brothers and sisters, and yours as well, we will get through this. Understand?” 

_“I...I guess...”_

_“I think everyone needs a shoulder to cry on every once in a while. I mean, I have a few things I'd like to get of my chest, but I think enough tears have been shed. At least for now.”_

_“Maybe so.”_  
~  
“Here. This should solve your problem.” 

_“Thank you...but what am I supposed to do with this? I do remember something like this being worn by an old woman who used to work for my father before he died as a sort of headscarf.”_

_“No, no, princess. This is different. Here.”_

_“If I had anything to put that perfect mess of hair of yours up with, you'd look fantastic.”_  
~  
Fantastic 

_Respect_

_Least likely scenario_

_Perfect_

_I love him. And...he loves me..._

_I love him_

_He loves me_

_He loves me_

_Xander  
_

“Xander...”


	5. Sudden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is terrible all terrible terrible its just revelations but ryoma is a chick and she and xander secretly want to bang each other also hibiki is there and hes an asshole i hate this

“Xander...”

“Don't speak.” Xander replies.

Kamui stops looking so shaken and faces Xander. “I... I won't betray anyone. I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years.”

Xander's eyes widen.

“You and Camilla, Leona and Elias... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember. Though using Ryouko as a bargaining chip is morally wrong.”

The crown prince smiles. “Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood.” he follows the statement with a low chuckle.

Ryouko takes a short, choppy breath and lurches forward. “What are you saying, Kamui? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us? Even if I am potentially being used as a bribery mechanism, we will do whatever it takes to take you back. Take you back to your blood family.”

“No.” Kamui shakes her head. “I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryouko...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hiroki, Takumi, Sakura...I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield. Xander. Please give her back!”

“We feel the same, Kamui.” Ryouko says.

“...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family.” Kamui says sternly, hanging her head down.

Xander grits his teeth. “Corrin, what are you...”

“...going to do, then?” Ryouko added.

“I'm so sorry, all of you. Please, set your weapons aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—”

Xander had had it. “I've heard enough! Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth...”

“Not while I still stand...Kamui is finally back with her family—I will not let you take her again! Xander, you may be my captor, but it does not mean that I am not still the crown princess of Hoshido. Unhand me or fight!” Ryouko shouts before releasing herself once more from the Nohrian's grip. “And lookee here! I still have Raijinto! Your father's men didn't even bother to confiscate this thing.” Ryouko says as she draws the blade and gets into fighting position.

Kamui gasps. “No, wait! Xander! Ryouko!”

“Don't think for a moment that I will let your family take Corrin and have _you_ back with me without a fight, my little angel. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now? Like you're back in Hoshido?”

_Little angel? How cheesy. He was totally hitting on me all along._ Ryouko grins, gripping Raijinto with force. “So be it, Xander of Nohr. Prepare yourself, then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my sister!”

Xander draws Siegfried, and he too, gets into position to fight. _Even now, soon enough, we will be husband and wife, with you bearing my child..._

Kamui runs towards the two, “Please, both of you, stop! We can still talk this out inste—!” but in her attempt, was pulled away by Azur.

Ryouko and Xander ran towards each other.

“HAAAA!”

“YAAAAA!”

Lightning met shadows, clang after clang, grunt after grunt, the beating sound of a horse's hooves with the quick pitter-patter of boots, a grounded princess versus a mounted prince, a princess of dawn and a prince of dusk, masking their true feelings in a fight for their dear sister as they fought mercilessly under the orange skies. They would not stop until only one of them stood.

“Gah, it's no use! They just won't listen to me...I'll have to try to step in again if I want to stop them!”

Azur chimed in. “No, it's far too dangerous...”

Kamui sighs. “You're right, Azur. We'll have to get their attention if we want to stop them from fighting...”

“I have an idea...Why don't we attack the groups closest to us? If we defeat the leaders, Ryouko and Xander can't possibly ignore us.”

Kamui and Azur saw Jakob sprinting towards the two, specifically, Kamui. “Ah, I'm so glad you're safe! I'm here to help you, milady.”

Kamui stumbled back. “Jakob?! What are you doing here?!”

“I've been trying to find you ever since we got separated at the Bottomless Canyon. It took me a while, but now that I'm here, I'll support you.”

Kamui laughs and lays her hand on Jakob's shoulder. “Alright...but thank you! We're grateful to have you!”

“I'm a bit unclear as to which army we are fighting, though.” Jakob says skeptically, putting a hand on his chin. “Everyone seems so fired up, and they aren't exactly looking at us with happy eyes...”

“The short version is...well...” Kamui says back hesitantly, scratching the back of her head. “we're up against the Hoshidan army _and_ the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either one.”

“B-both armies?! Lady Corrin, what have you gotten yourself into? I suppose it matters not. Your enemies are my enemies. I shall assist you, whatever your intentions.”

“Come on, we all have to break this up!” Kamui begins darting towards the two fighting royals, striking down whoever stood in her way.

But one managed to effectively block her. “Outta the way, asshole! I'm trying to kill some Nohrians here!” It was a man, with light green hair worn in a braid and violet eyes, riding on a bird-like creature. Kamui instantly recognized him as Hibiki, the man that was introduced as a top-ranking soldier working for Queen Mikoto, and the one who was seen running away as fast as he could when she was killed.

“Hibiki, it's me!”

“I wasn't even talking to you!” And with that, Hibiki flies away, shooting down and then flipping off a nearby wyvern-mounted soldier. “Fucking cunt!” What a change of attitude. But then, Hibiki charged towards Kamui.

“Gah!”

“Commander is over there, you dumb bitch. Didn't mean to hurt you.”

A random Hoshidan soldier whispered to Kamui “He's absolutely shit-faced drunk. Doesn't even know it's you.”

“Jeez.” Kamui scoffed.

The Nohrian commander was an easy target and opponent with Jakob's help by her side once she spotted them. When the commander was defeated, Xander had soon been notified and said “What? Corrin has defeated my forward commander? We can't afford to be caught between her forces and the Hoshidans... Stop the assault! All units, await my command!”

And finally, after a few more units wew taken down, Kamui bravely faced Ryouko. “Ryouko! Xander! Please!”

“Get out of my way!” Ryouko exclaims. “I need to settle things with Nohr.”

“Ryouko—”

“Kamui...” Ryouko says softly. “Are you sure you won't return with them to Hoshido? You risk getting yourself killed by taking this neutral position!”

“That could very well be true... But I've made my choice—there's no turning back now!”

“I won't give up on you, Kamui! If it means we have to drag you back, kicking and screaming, then so be it!” the other princess shouts.

“Ryouko—”

Xander interrupts the two with; “Fool. You've made a terrible mistake opposing me!”

Ryouko lunges towards Xander, “Shut the fu—!” but is pushed away.

“So, it's come to this... I will still forgive you if you repent now and return with us to Nohr. Ryouko will be waiting if you do...”

“No... I can't. I've made my decision. I will not side with anyone. I'm sorry, you two, but I just can't.”

“Sh...shut the fuck up, both of you. You belong to me, Kamui. I am your older sister. He isn't your brother, King Garon isn't your bloody father.” Ryouko chokes. “Xander is a liar and a manipulator, just like his joke of a father.”

“I see... Then you leave me no choice but to take you back by force.” Xander says, preparing to fight.

“Not if I do first, you scum!” the samurai princess screams.

Both charged towards Kamui and the others with brute force. Neither of them were easy opponents, as both had given Kamui some nasty cuts, but with some time, skill, and effort, both were defeated.

“It wasn't easy, but... I think we got them to stop fighting...” Kamui panted.

“...Tch. Why, Corrin?” Xander dismounts and comes up to Kamui slowly. “Why would you turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood related, don't you feel any loyalty at all?”

The dragon princess panicked. “Xander! I just want you to listen to what I'm saying!”

“Kamui...Why would you betray Hoshido? Have you lost all sense of justice?” Ryouko looked disgruntled.

“Ryouko!” Kamui whined. “Look, You don't understand, I haven't betrayed you! And I haven't betrayed you either, Xander. I'm sorry!”

“I...always thought of you as a sister...” Xander had a similar look as Ryouko's. “...Damn it all. Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned traitor! From this moment forth, she is our enemy and should be captured on sight!” he shouted.

Tears began to fill Kamui's eyes. “Why won't you listen to me?!”

“Kamui...Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost...” Ryouko laments. “But...I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family...” the princess tread towards Kamui and stares at her with the same eyes she looked at Xander with when she was still in shackles—the madwoman's eyes. “I see now that I was living a fantasy.” Ryouko faced her siblings. “...Tell everyone. Kamui is truly lost to us! If she insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight her!” Ryouko shouted. “I'm so ashamed, even with Xander trying to control me.”

“Ryouko! I-I...” Kamui's face had now earned a look of pure defeat.

Azur shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder. “Wait! Kamui. Nothing you can say will reach either of them. We need to retreat for now. We can't afford to be caught.”

Ryouko decided to make a break for it, this was her only chance.

“Men! Ryouko's getting away!” Xander shouts, commanding the soldiers to go after Ryouko, as she striked down several Nohrian soldiers in her escape.

_I need to get somewhere. A village? I can't be cooped up in Nohr for so long. I need to remember who I am. I am Ryouko, the crown princess of the kingdom of Hoshido, firstborn daughter of King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona, and commander of the Hoshidan army. I need to get somewhere, anywhere. I must remember who I am!_

She ran, and ran, and ran, trekked for hours on end, never giving up and not caring if she ended up dropping dead from exhaustion, until she found a shipyard and snuck onto a ship heading for Cheve, not even realizing where it was heading.

It was the place where her father was killed, after all.

Ryouko hid in between some of the boxes in the cargo hold, and hoped to the gods she wasn't spotted.

_This is a big ship, shouldn't be that easy to sink. I think I'm safe for now..._ the princess thought, panting and lying down on her side. _Gods, I'm so...exhausted...I can barely think straight._ And as the ship set sail, Ryouko dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck


	6. Separate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what i like to do here is to pre-write multiple chapters after a certain one so i get it done and get it done fast because thats what i did with the fic where hibiki gives ryoma the succ and then get married

When Ryouko woke up once more, she saw that the ship had finally reached its destination, which was unbeknownst to her, at least now.

Days had passed, and she took some time in Cheve, where she met a young woman named Scarlet, who she made fast friends with.

_“Well, It's nice to meet you, Scarlet.”_

_“Hey, hey! Nice you meet you too, Princess!”_

Ryouko had also spoken to Scarlet about what happened to her and stories of the time when she and Kamui were together in Hoshido.

_“Whoa. Quite the stories ya' got there, Ryouko.”_

_“Yes. You know, Scarlet...”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“This place seems...familiar to me and not in the good way...”_

_“Oh...?”_

Ryouko enjoyed that time, her time out of Nohr in captivity, despite those memories of her father's senseless murder taking place there.

Ryouko had then heard about something bad happening in Cyrkensia, and decided to investigate, with Scarlet deciding to tag along. When they got there, they saw that the place was in ruins.

_I'm so far away from Hoshido, but for now, at least, I'm safe from them here, but I have a bad feeling about this place. They'll probably find me here, but if they ever try to attack, then I'll give them a good, reasonable fight._

“There she is, commander. Get her!”

_Speak of the devil._

Xander moved towards Ryouko, mounted on his horse, and then pointed the very tip of Siegfried at her neck.

_Whoa. I can feel the heat radiating off of that blade of his. It makes me feel strange._

“Trying to escape, huh? Not on my watch, princess.”

Ryouko grumbled. “Oh, you're just asking for a fight every time we face each other. Kamui is mine, and I am not yours!”

“Well, dead or alive, you're coming with me. You're lucky you could escape that easily. You're a fast runner, and that alcoholic bisexual of a five-star soldier and his allies that dared to try to distract me and my men bought you some time.”

“I-I'm sorry, what? You know what—never mind.”

_“I can't disappoint my father.”_

_“I can't play this ridiculous charade any longer! Yes! My biggest fear is my own father! The one who brought me into this damn world along with my now-departed mother.”_

_I know he doesn't mean it._ Ryouko drew her blade and faced Xander.

“Now, shut up and fight, sweetheart!” Xander swung his sword away from Ryouko's neck and upwards.

“Very well, you pervert!”

“Pervert? A little hyperbolic, don't you think? I don't mind if I have to hit a woman.”

“HYAAAAAAAA! I'LL KILL YOU!” Ryouko screeched as she lunged towards Xander with Raijinto in hand.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Xander did the same, preparing to strike Ryouko with Siegfried.

Their swords met once more as they fought, and the looks in their eyes were telling each other that they did not want to fight, but to express their love, but alas, they could not. It wouldn't do them good if they chose to let the war rage on while they made love.

“Kamui is MINE!” Ryouko cried, trying to block Xander's strikes with her own blade. “You can't take me back! The one chance I could have freedom and you soiled it! SOILED IT!”

“Xander! Ryouko! Please, you have to stop fighting!” Kamui said, dashing towards the two with some other faces Ryouko and Xander had not seen before, along with some more familiar faces.

Ryouko and Xander had then ceased their fighting, but that would only be for a moment. “Kamui?!” Ryouko shouted, shocked. “I never thought I'd see you here...However, I will not stop fighting! Nestra was neutral territory until Nohr decided to attack. I'm going to defeat these invaders if it's the last thing I do!”

“How dare you spit lies!” Xander shouts back, seeing Ryouko's statement to Kamui as a chance to strike her down.

“Augh!” Ryouko choked, crashing to the ground with a big thud before getting up once more.

“Hoshido is the invader, not Nohr! I won't forgive your people for destroying this peaceful town! Now. Come. With. Me. RIGHT NOW!”

“Never!” Ryouko cried.

“What's going on? They're both blaming each other for this carnage.” Kamui looked frightened.

Azur shook his head. “Of course. Kingdoms at war will always twist things to benefit themselves. But, in this case...You could say both of them are right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kaden and Keaton told us all we need to know.” the songster stated. “Cyrkensia started to fall apart all on its own. Usually, no one would even begin to believe this sort of fairy tale. But we have firsthand experience with an invisible force bent on destruction.” he added, head hung down slightly with a determined look on his face.

“Are you talking about the invisible soldiers from—” Kamui was then interrupted by Azur with “Yes. But neither side knows to look for the real enemy. It's only natural that they'd blame one another in this situation. However, I can see who is responsible. You can see them too, can't you, Kamui?”

“I...”

“Hmph... You Hoshidan scum use such cowardly tactics.” Xander laughs. “You and Corrin are coming with me.”

“Silence!” Ryouko yelled. “Why won't you just admit that this was all your doing?”

Kamui shook her head and came a little closer to the two. “You're both wrong! It wasn't Nohrians or Hoshidans that destroyed this town! There are invisible enemies to blame! Can't you see that they're tricking you?”

The two fighting royals faced Kamui back.

_What?_ “Invisible enemies? You can't be serious, Kamui.”

“I'm dead serious!” Kamui said, facing Ryouko. “I know the truth! The real enemy is nearby. There! Look near the plaza...You can make out a watery sort of shadow...They're the ones who destroyed this town! They're the real enemy!”

Xander squinted his eyes. “But...I don't see—”

“Look harder, Xander! We have to fight them off if we want to save this town! It's the only way for us to bring peace to the world!” Kamui exclaims. “...You may be my siblings, but I won't go easy on you if you try to stop me! Come, everyone!” she continues, attempting to coax the two. They didn't listen, and instead, opposed Kamui and the others, and resumed their fighting.

 

“Meeting on the battlefield—you weren't expecting a warm welcome, were you? I won't hold back, regardless of who I am facing.” Ryouko said, facing Kamui with those madwoman eyes. “And so, Kamui. Here we are again, and still you are my enemy.”

“Ryouko...It's true that I still haven't chosen a side. But that's because I believe we can work together for a different cause. We don't have to fight one another!” Kamui replied.

“Don't be foolish. You're asking me to abandon Hoshido. I cannot do that. I would never...I couldn't face Queen Mikoto if I did!”

Kamui yelped as Ryouko attempted to attack Kamui, but missed her intended target. “Return to Hoshido, Kamui! Hiroki and the rest will bring you back by force if they have to!”

“Please, Ryouko! Stop! This can't be what Mother would want!”

“Lady Kamui!” Kagero shouted, running towards the two women.

“Kagero.” Ryouko deadpanned, hands on her hips.

“Lady Ryouko, I'm so glad to see you're alive! I was worried that King Garon's men had killed you.”

“Indeed I am.” Ryouko replied. “And it appears you were able to tell everyone where I was going. I don't recall asking for you to bring an enemy army with you, though.”

“Lady Kamui is not leading an army of enemies, milady. She can't go into detail yet, but... I feel that she knows something.”

Ryouko huffed. “It doesn't matter, Kagero. Anyone who doesn't side with Hoshido is the enemy. What will you be?”

“I...will defeat the real enemy and seek out the truth.” Kagero said those words with bravery, preparing herself for whatever could come next.

“I see...If you're so convinced you're right, then ready your weapon! Prove your resolve to this new path and cross swords with your liege!”

Saizo had approached Ryouko next. “Lady Ryouko...”

“ _You_ would point your blade at me as well, Saizo? Have you truly joined Kamui and betrayed your liege? I would suppose so.” Ryouko said, staring at Saizo with those same old eyes. “It doesn't seem so far-fetched. At least to me.”

“No. My loyalty lies with you and you alone. However I feel that you are blinded to the real enemy among us...” Saizo replies, staring back at his lady. “I do not think I am betraying you now. My actions will show you...”

“Hmph...I knew it. So even you have had your heart swayed by Kamui. Thanks to her, I have no one. You two disgust me beyond words.”

Saizo sighs, getting into fighting stance once more. “That may be the case. In time, yours will, too. I must get past you though. The fate of this town requires it. Please, find it your heart to forgive me for what I must do...”

_Conflict. That's all I have right now. Xander..._

That thought was followed by combat with many of Kamui's supposed allies. There was violence everywhere she looked. But she paid it no mind. She would have Kamui and herself back in Hoshido.

But she was stricken down. “Ugh...You've defeated me...Do you really believe that there is another force at play here...?” _I..._

 

Xander grunts. “This isn't over! We'll fight to the very last man!”

“You won't see Hoshido waver! We'll fight until there's no one left!” Ryouko shouts back. She wanted her captivity to end and this war to be won to her kingdom. “Your father abducting me could not harm this!”

Azur sighs. “This is bad... Even with the real enemy defeated, those two are still at each other's throats.”

Kamui groans and cries; “Ryouko! Xander! Please, you both have to listen to me! We've defeated the real enemy—you don't need to fight each other now!”

“Whoever retreats now admits defeat! Nohr will never lose to Hoshido.” Xander yells at Ryouko, anger in his crimson eyes.

“This war will continue until we take our last breath!” Ryouko screams back. _I...don't want to do this...but, I must._

“You can't be serious! Xander! Ryouko—!”

_You...are the ocean's gray waves... ♪_

Huh? ...That song...

Blue magic began to encircle Azur as he sang, and suddenly, Ryouko and Xander felt...tired.

Xander dismounted and groaned a little. “Is this...some kind of spell?”

“It can't be... Azur?” Ryouko stumbled over and looked up.

“Azur? What are you—” Kamui tried to speak, but that was all she could muster.

Xander had felt like a big, heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. “Ugh...gh... What is this feeling...?”

“I feel...so relaxed...It's like I've lost the will to fight...” _It kind of tickles..._

As soon as he finished singing, Azur fell to the ground, panting like a dog on a hot summer day.

“Azur! Are you all right?!” Kamui looked worried, running to Azur and kneeling down next to him.

“...I'm fine. You don't need to worry. My songs have a special power. It's just... It's really exhausting to use one of them.”

As they continued speaking, Ryouko and Xander were feeling the after effects of the spell, still loopy and tired on the ground. Ryouko saw Azur get up and walk towards the two. “Ryouko, Xander...It wasn't Nohr or Hoshido who destroyed this town. It was done by the invisible forces that we just defeated. Now that they are gone, I will not allow any more senseless violence. I will sing my song as many times as necessary to restore peace. Do you still insist on fighting?”

_Urgh..._ “This calm feeling...I can barely lift my sword...”

“I have to clear my head...” Xander groaned, on his knees and his hand on his face. “I'll leave you alone for now, Ryouko. My father doesn't even know I took you.”

 

“Kamui, Azur and the others filled me in on what you've done so far. You're really trying to stop this senseless fighting and save both Hoshido and Nohr?” Ryouko asked Kamui.

“Yes. Though I cannot tell you any more about my motivations right now...”

“Ha... You really are asking for my trust, aren't you? You can't explain why, but you want me to follow? If you sided with Hoshido, then I would have taken this as a chance to secure my freedom.” Ryouko spoke.

Kamui shook her head. “I know it's a lot to ask, Ryouko.”

Scarlet began laughing. “What a funny girl.”

“Ah, you're...?”

“The name's Scarlet.” the blonde said. “I'm from an anti-Nohrian resistance group in Cheve. I joined up with Ryouko there and came along when she heard about Cyrkensia. Ryouko's talked my ears off about what happened to you as a kid. You sound like an idealistic brat to me. You want to bring peace to the world? Ha!”

Kamui crossed her arms. “There's nothing idealistic about ending this horrible war.”

“Heh. Well, you got good eyes, at least. They're like Ryouko's. Eyes that can't lie. Sure, why not?” Scarlet shrugs. “I'll follow you.”

Ryouko stumbled back. “What?! Scarlet!” Was she serious? The friend she had made already fell for Kamui's tricks?

“You got something to say, Ryouko? She's your kid sister, right? Even I can see that's reason enough to trust her.”

Kamui smiles at the wyvern lord. “...Thank you, Scarlet.”

“K-Kamui, I don't think I can quite—” Ryouko stuttered.

“Listen up, Kamui.” Scarlet says, facing Kamui. “It's like this. Ryouko and I are going to head to Castle Shirasagi. I'll lecture her on what's what on the way there.” she continues, pointing at Ryouko.

“S-Scarlet, it's rude to point—b-but that's enough!”

Sakura giggles. “What's going on, Ryouko? It seems you aren't your usual calm self when it comes to Scarlet. I get it if it's the whole Nohr prisoner thing...”

_Don't remind me of Xander, Sakura. His...chiseled face...his...pronounced cheekbones...his beautiful blond hair...his...eyes...SHIT!_

“Hey!” Takumi snaps Ryouko out of her trance by waving his hand in her face. “Geesh...Just don't act so embarrassing in front of Hiroki, all right? He's waiting for everyone back home. I'm glad those Nohrians haven't turned you, or else things could get pretty frickin' ugly.”

_Oh, Takumi..._ “Hmph. Takumi, Sakura, take care of yourselves. Promise me you won't die.” 

“We'll be alright.”

“I-I promise, big sister!”

_Okay..._ Ryouko begins walking away.

“Um...” Kamui put her hand on Ryouko's shoulder, which made the samurai look back at her. “Ryouko, before you go—I have something I'd like to ask you. When we spoke to Archduke Izana, he told us to 'go meet the dragon.' Do you know what he might have meant? Anything will help, legends or otherwise...”

_Dragon?_ “What? A dragon? I'm sorry, I don't know anything about dragons. Why don't you ask the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse?”

“The...who...?”

Camilla smiles. “Oh, that's a wonderful idea. The Rainbow Sage is said to be very wise. However, I've heard that he is very, _very_ picky about who he meets with. Only incredibly powerful people are given an audience.”


	7. Salutation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really sorry for how lazy this is. i figured that just skimming over everything just so ryouko and xander will do the do faster just seemed even lazier to me, but next chapter? thats gonna be the last chapter that im going to be doing what im fuckin doing here

Violence and bloodshed was rampant around the forces battling, many fell, many striked others with their weapons, and through it all...Yukimura stood. “No Nohrian attack can break through my defenses! Lady Ryouko entrusted me with aiding Lord Hiroki in protecting this castle. Even if it costs me my life, I will not fail!”

“I've got your back, four-eyes...urp! Let's just keep killing all these pasty shitstains!” Hibiki slurred.

“Are you inebriated again?”

“Shut up, you old fart. It keeps me calm!”

Yukimura just looked away.

Ryouko dashed towards the strategist with Scarlet following closeby, shouting “Don't worry, Yukimura! I've returned from Nohr!” , and then she and Scarlet took down two enemy soldiers each.

Yukimura's eyes widen at the sight of the princess and the other woman. “Lady Ryouko!”

Ryouko waved before facing Scarlet “Two down. Up for more, Scarlet?”

“Oh, you bet I am!”

“Lady Ryouko! I'm so glad to see you've returned unharmed.”

Hibiki's eyes brightened. A rare instance. “Hello!”

Ryouko chuckled. “Hi, Hibiki...anyways, it's good to be back. I'm sorry that you had to care for everything for so long.”

“Hey there,” Scarlet waved at the man, who awkwardly waved back. “those glasses of yours are pretty sharp! Any chance you could point me toward wherever I could get a pair?”

Yukimura stumbled back a little, trying not to let his guard down. “What? Who are you?”

“Ah, I forgot to introduce her. This is Scarlet. She was part of a resistance group in Nohr We became friends in Cheve, and she's returned with me to lend a hand. Some of her fighters have come, as well. They'll help defend Castle Shirasagi.”

Hibiki quickly got angry again. “Who are you? What do you want? Are you a fuckin' spy? Huh? You wanna take my lady back to Nohr, you scumbag? Huh? HUH? Answer me, you whore!”

“Jeez, take a chill pill, bro.” Scarlet says, taking a step back.

“Hibiki! Don't do that!” Yukimura scolded. “I'm dreafully sorry. He's been drinking a lot ever since Lady Ryouko was taken. He's...very defensive.”

“Nah, it's alright. Aaaaaanywho, glad to meet you!” Scarlet says with a smile on her face.

“Ahh, yes...The pleasure is all mine...”

Ryouko smiles as well, and makes her own statement. “By the way, Yukimura, I ran into Kamui in Nestra...”

“Lady Kamui made it all the way there?” Yukimura asked, stunned.

Hibiki gritted his teeth and threw the bottle he was drinking out of on the floor. “Screw you guys, especially you, blondie! I'm going solo!”

Yukimura sighs. “He's usually so calm and controlled...” he says before clearing his throat and facing back at the two.

“Indeed. She asked me to join her in trying to end the fighting.” Ryouko replies calmly.

“...She said the same thing to me when we met at Fort Jinya. She said that, if I wanted to help her, I should meet her at the Bottomless Canyon. She also said I had to be there before the skies over Hoshido and Nohr change color. Kamui claimed there was more, but that she wasn't able to share it...”

“Huh...So she told us the same thing...I don't think it's in Kamui's nature to lie. And there's a leadership quality about her that just attracts followers. I remember being jealous of her as a child, in fact. Even at such a young age, she displayed the characteristics of a ruler. Silly to be jealous of her, right?”

Scarlet looked up at Ryouko. “Lady Ryouko...”

“I wonder if that played a part in my transgression against her.”

“What do you mean?” Scarlet asked.

“The day that the Nohrians came and kidnapped Kamui... I was there. If I had been stronger, I could have been able to stop them. I failed in my duty as an older sister. I knew it then, and I still feel that pain. And I can't be sure that I tried my hardest...because of that jealousy. And...when I was taken as well, I could have met Kamui if she hadn't been taken back to Hoshido at the time and maybe...have us reunited like that and try to talk things out with her...Prince Xander...he kept hitting on me and actually tried to give me some clothes. I was treated surprising me well, but it did not change my view of him.”

_I hate lying._

“You mustn't feel that way! That event was out of your control. You were very young then, and even if you'd been as strong as you are now... It's impossible to think you could have changed the outcome that day.” Yukimura said, hands on the princess's shoulders.

“I know, Yukimura... But I still believe that I need to come to terms with these feelings. Which is why I'm going to head to the Bottomless Canyon. I've decided that I trust Kamui and will fight for her cause. That is the only way I feel I can make up for failing to protect her.” Ryouko stepped back. “And...the Nohr thing...? Well, let's not talk about that, at least not while this war still rages.”

Yukimura nods. “Fair enough about the Nohr part, as much as I'd like you to express how you feel about it.”

“Ryouko, I won't ask you to explain any further. But if you're gonna go fight for Kamui, I'll join you.” Scarlet says happily.

Hiroki comes onto the scene. “Hello, Ryouko.”

“Hiroki.” Ryouko waves at Hiroki. “I see you've done an excellent job protecting the castle. I'm sorry to do this to you, and I know I just arrived, but I must leave again. Kamui needs my help at the Bottomless Canyon. I want you to remain here with Yukimura and continue your de—”

“No.” Hiroki says lowly. “Ryouko. I'm going with you this time.”

“What?”

“I overheard you talking with Yukimura. You're not the only one who feels responsible for Kamui's kidnapping. You remember why I decided to learn how to use a naginata, right?”

“Of course. It was so that you could rescue Kamui someday...right?”

“Correct. I can't even describe how much I regretted not being able to protect Kamui. I kept thinking: if only I had been stronger, or a better fighter... I could have protected her. But then, on that day when she chose not to side with either kingdom...I felt so betrayed. We'd only just gotten her back, and she was turning on us. I was so stunned by her decision, I again couldn't act to change things...” Hiroki steps forward. “But I've had time to think, and now I know for sure—I'm going to help her. I want to show Kamui that I believe in her. As her older brother, I want to be with her until the end.”

“...Somehow, I'm not surprised that stubbornness runs in this family. Sorry, Yukimura. Looks like you'll be handling the castle's defense on your own.” Ryouko says.

“Heh. You all cause me nothing but trouble. Don't worry about the castle, Lady Ryouko. I'll make sure it's here when you return.” Yukimura says with a smile.

“Thank you, Yukimura.” Hiroki replies.

“However, I do have one stipulation. You aren't allowed to complain if the castle isn't in the exact same condition. No harm shall befall the throne room, of course. But I can't be so sure that the bedrooms, specifically yours, won't be blown to bits. Anything can happen in war, you know.”

“Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiii!” Hibiki slurs as he crawls over to Yukimura. “If you're gonna take me to rehab, at least snap my neck first! I got a boo-boo! I'm a failure!”

Yukimura just lifts his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Only my mother can call me that.”

“My mother died, man. SHE DIED!”

“O-of course!” Hiroki said, trying to pay Hibiki's words no mind.

Yukimura cleared his throat once more, looking at the sky knight and the samurai princess. “Also... You must promise me that you will return. Hoshido needs its royal family.”

“Of course, Yukimura.”

Ryouko smiles at Yukimura and giggles. “You have my thanks, Yukimura. I promise we will come back.”

“Then I wish you good hunting.” Yukimura says, bidding the two farewell before turning to face Hibiki face down on the ground.

“It's time to go. We haven't a moment to waste! The skies will change soon!” _I...hope I see Xander again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im fucking stupid


	8. Supremacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck did i do wrong with the italic formatting wtf also summer camp is tomorrow and i want to Die

Kamui and a few others were hurrying through the Lava Fields, hoping that they would get to the canyon in time.

Elias frowned. “Awwwww! There's no one here!”

“It looks like neither Ryouko or Prince Xander were swayed to join us.” Takumi said, twirling his hair.

“Let's not give up yet.” Camilla replies. “The skies above Nohr and Hoshido haven't completely changed.”

Azur looks up at the sky. “Still, there isn't a lot of time left. It's getting more difficult to see the difference between noon and night.”

Sakura follows suit and looks above. “I never knew what it looked like when the skies changed...”

Footsteps.

Azur looks down again. “Hm? Someone's approaching.”

“Hahahahahaha!”

Kamui panics and looks behind her to see a large group of Nohrian soldiers readying to attack. “That's...Hans and a Nohrian army!

Takumi is disgusted and angry at the unwelcome surprise “Instead of getting Prince Xander's cooperation, we get an assault! Great.”

Camilla shakes her head. “I can't believe he would do this!”

Kamui drops down on her knees, the Yato clattering to the ground next to her. “This...is your answer, Xander?”

“Listen to me, Kamui. You must stay strong. We can't lose here, or all we've done will have been for nothing.” Azur says before giving the dragon princess a smile.

Encouraged by Azur's words, Kamui gets up with the blade in hand, determination in her eyes.

“Follow me, you scum! We'll hurl the Hoshidans and traitors into the canyon!” Hans boomed.

In response, Camilla and Takumi attempt to rush towards the army intending to attack.

“Don't get any closer! I won't let you lay a finger on my sister!”

It was Ryouko, along with Hiroki, and took down two of the enemy soldiers while Hibiki had also arrived atop the bird creature like the one he was on when Kamui last saw the man, staying close behind.

“Wh-what!” Kamui had then saw that Hibiki was with two other people, one a woman with blue-green hair, and one a man with wild light brown hair with a rod in hand. Scarlet was also there.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Kamui.” Ryouko said.

Hiroki slows his pegasus to a complete stop and waves to Kamui. “Don't worry—we've come to fight by your side!”

“Lord Hiroki! Do you need any more support? I'm only here to try to get my mind off of drinking, now that Lady Ryouko is back, so Yukimura won't take me to rehab.” Hibiki says, groaning afterwards. “I hope I don't die.”

“I'm alright. Your help is enough.”

“Did you see the enemy army? This has all the looks of a fantastic battle!” Scarlet exclaims.

“You all came!” Kamui chimed cheerfully.

“Amazing!” Sakura cheers. “Even Hiroki is here! Hello, brother!” she waves.

Takumi smiles. “Victory is all but assured now.”

Ryouko sighs. _Gods...I know Hibiki's been chasing me behind my back, but...oh, he'll be devastated when I tell him that I'm in love with Xander..._

“Thank you, Hiroki! Thanks to everyone who came!” Kamui says happily, giving everyone a smile; a smile that told them all _”It's all okay.”_

“We don't have time for a tearful reunion.” Ryouko shouts. “We need to get into position!”

 

_Iago..._ Ryouko thought to herself as she looked on with the others at the Nohrian soldiers in the distance. Dreadful.

“...Then our only choice is to stay and fight! But are we digging our own graves here? This can't be how everything ends. We've come so far...” Kamui grunts afterwards.

Ryouko sighs. “Don't worry, Kamui. We'll be all right.”

“Ryouko...I'm just not sure...”

“Listen, Kamui. I didn't come all this way just to die or turn tail and run. Everyone here has come to fight with you because they believe in you. Including me. Cast off your worries. No matter how dire things look, you must fight on. The Yato chose you to carry it. I know you can do this.”

“Thank you, Ryouko. All right! We don't have a choice! Everyone, prepare for battle!”

All of them fought and fought. Axes and swords were swung, spears were thrust, spells were cast, arrows were fired, shuriken were flung. But soon, more and more enemy soldiers came along, and through them, Kamui heard faint voices.

“Don't worry, Corrin. We'll get you through this.” A male voice.

“Jeez, you really can't get anything done without help, can you?” A younger-sounding female voice.

“What? Wait a minute, I know those voices. Could it really be...”

Xander and Leona. Galloping forward on their horses.

_Xander!_ Ryouko thought. _Stay focused, Ryouko._

“It looks like we arrived just in time.” Xander spots Ryouko, proceeding to wink at her, but gets a low grumble in response.

“You must have the devil's luck, Cory!” Leona says to Kamui. “Same as it ever was.”

“Xander! Leona!” Kamui calls. Was this finally the time that both her families were by her side in battle, looking to end this war by severing the roots of the cause? This was it, wasn't it?

“We fight together, Corrin.” Xander replies. “I'm sorry it took us this long to join you.” the prince drew his blade, now fully prepared to fight all of this off.

Leona smirks and opens Brynhildr. “Iago's forces will prove no match for me. I'll crush them in the blink of an eye. I've never liked his illusory magic...” the mage stares at Kamui. “It will be a pleasure to remove him permanently from the Nohrian army.” she continues.

_And so, Xander finally joins us...along with that sister of his._ Ryouko tried not to let her thoughts get the best of her. This battle will be ending soon. Soon enough, hopefully, that they wouldn't miss their chance to get to the canyon before it's too late.

“So, his forces didn't come here on your orders...” Kamui looks down, wondering what to say next. “But I still don't get it. What made you change your mind?”

“We'll talk more later, Corrin.” Xander stares at the forces. “We don't have much time left before the skies change. We have to combine our strength and clear the way to victory!”

“All right.”

 

Hibiki's thoughts were all over the place, but he knew it wouldn't stop him as he mowed through his enemies, one by one. He was a flier, so arrows were a death sentence, even if he wielded a bow himself. But, a man that appeared on the battlefield, moving to support Leona as she too took the soldiers down with Brynhildr's magic, caught Hibiki's eye.

_Ohhhhh~? That man right there...mmmm, that eyepatch...I like a bad boy..._ Hibiki was more than lucky he didn't get hit while he was distracted by the man. _That's Niles, right?_ Forget Ryouko, he's the one Hibiki's gonna be after from now on.

 

And finally, Iago was defeated after most of the army was eradicated by Kamui's forces.

“All right. It seems that's the last of them.” Xander places Siegfried back in its scabbard and dusts his hand off.

“Xander! Leona! I'm so glad you're here!” Elias bounces up and down in joy, running towards Xander and Leona, giving the latter a big hug after she had dismounted to stretch her legs.

“My goodness, Elias... Do you really need to bounce around like that?” Camilla had been taken aback by Elias' actions being played out before her eyes. “...Though I'm happy to see our wonderful brother and sister as well. Now all four of us are together, just like the Hoshidan brothers and sisters.”

“What? You had the _entire_ Hoshidan royal family with you... And those thugs were still giving you trouble? I have to admit, I find that a bit disappointing.” Leona flatly stated, following said statement with a huff.

“What'd you just say?” Hiroki shouted at Leona. “Are you mocking us?!”

Leona crosses her arms. “No, of course not. I'm merely speaking my mind.” the princess brushes a hair out of her face, something that was bothering her for a while now.

Hibiki cuts in with “Hey, now...”

_I can already tell that there will be trouble between me and this chick..._ Takumi thought to himself, looking at Leona in a way so that she wouldn't notice his glance that easily.

Xander dismounts as well. “Relax, sister Leona. We have to stop thinking in terms of Us and Them. We all made the choice to come here.” the prince then treads on over to Leona and places his hand on her lower arm.

“...You're right, Xander. I apologize. It's hard to get used to this, but after what happened to Father...”

_Huh? ___

__Kamui's eyes widened. “Wh-what do you mean? D-did something happen in Nohr?”_ _

__“When we last saw Father, he... He said that Hoshido and Nohr meant nothing to him. He commanded us to destroy both kingdoms.” Xander struggles with his words._ _

__Ryouko takes this chance and begins speaking. “Xander. I'm glad that you're finally sharing this. Tell them all.”_ _

__“That's insane!” Kamui shouts, stumbling back. “Ryouko...you...”_ _

__“I managed to convince Xander that he's been manipulated for a long time now while I was held captive. I shared your thoughts on how something's up with King Garon with Xander. I have no clue how he believed me, and thinking about it would probably disgust me. Princess Leona. Xander, everyone...”_ _

__“Corrin, in Izumo, you said that you thought Father was being controlled. I didn't believe you then, but after seeing how Father has changed...I've decided that you might have been correct all along.” Leona looked away, switching the position of her legs._ _

__“It's true, Leona. I haven't lied to you. Our real enemy is controlling King Garon.” Kamui sighs afterwards._ _

___Well..._ _ _

__“I...apologize for calling you a traitor. If I had trusted you sooner, we would be in a better situation now...” Leona said in a sort of defeated tone, huffing again._ _

__“You don't need to apologize. Just having your trust now means more to me than you know.” Kamui smiles and proceeds to hug Leona. “And...guys...I like being called 'Kamui' more. So, if you could try to address me like that, then that would be great.”_ _

__Leona smiles. “All right...Kamui.”_ _

__Xander takes a deep breath. “As for me, until now I have risked my life time and again in defense of Nohr. I have no intention of turning my back on my kingdom. But if Father is not himself, and is in fact a danger to our home...then it is my duty to follow you and do what is best for Nohr. Corr—I mean Kamui...I trust you. I trust that you'll remain true to your goal for a lasting peace.”_ _

__“Xander...”_ _

__Well...here goes..._ “Then I propose a truce between our kingdoms.” Ryouko says, walking up to Xander and looking him in the eye. She smiles._

__What a beauty._ Xander thought. “What do you mean, Princess?”_

__“You and I are similar, Xander, both in our goals and our motivation. If there is a way to bring peace to our two kingdoms, that is the cause I will support. For the sake of our sister... For the sake of the world... Let us be allies in this. And, I forgive you for all the times you've made me uncomfortable during my captivity. I felt like it had to be said so I wouldn't have to wait for an apology from you.” Ryouko puts her hand out, offering Xander the truce._ _

__Xander grabs Ryouko's hand, therefore accepting with the shake of a hand.. “I accept your proposal, Princess Ryouko. I hope that we can achieve a peaceful world. Never mind the whole prisoner thing. I was going to apologize anyway.”_ _

_Hibiki...I'm sorry..._

__“Ryouko and Prince Xander—working together. I never thought I'd see it.” Takumi states._ _

__“Just make sure you don't slow us down, Hoshidans.” Leona crosses her arms at the statement and looks at Takumi, winking at him and earning a weird look from him._ _

__“You don't seem to share your brother's open mind...” Hiroki deadpans._ _

__“I apologize for Leona—she bears you no ill will.” Camilla coos. “Don't let it worry you. We can't have you sully your pretty face with a frown.”_ _

__“Um...I...I'll do my best to help everyone as much as I can!” Sakura manages to say, looking down._ _

__Elias pumps his fists. “Yeah! I'm going to do the exact same thing!”_ _

__Azur smiles and looks at Kamui, who had a similar expression. “Isn't this wonderful, Kamui? You've managed to win over your family, blood related and not! Because of the choice you made, all of this became possible.”_ _

__“Thanks, Azur... And thank you all. It means more than I can say for everyone to trust me.” Kamui says to everyone._ _

__“...We'd better get going, Kamui. Now that we've secured so many allies, we should do what we came here to do. Once we reach our destination, we can tell everyone what we know.”_ _

__“But first, we have to prepare.” Elias exclaims, hopping on Kamui's back with a thud. “To the Astral Plane, big sister!”_ _

__“The what?” Xander questions._ _

__“Come on, Xander...” Ryouko grabs Xander's hand. “Or should I say...comrade?” _Well...this...__ _

_...This might go well. I hate Xander much less..._


	9. Swansong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot cars and hannah montana cause crippling depression

“...And that's pretty much all you need to know, guys.” Kamui says, thus finishing her task in touring the new recruits.

“So, we're not losing time at all?” Xander asks.

“Don't worry. Kamui told me that while we're all here in this 'astral plane', we will have plenty of time to prepare for our venture into this land, as time slows down to a stand-still.” Ryouko answers. “She also claimed that this would give everybody a chance to bond.”

“I see.”

Suddenly, Ryouko's stomach grumbles. “I haven't eaten since I was in Cheve...I need some food.” the samurai clenches her stomach and walks away to the mess hall from afar.

“Okay. We're both alone now.” Xander grabs Kamui's hand, and pulls her closer.

“Xander—what do you think you're doing?”

“Look. Kamui. Truth be told...I love Ryouko.” Xander could finally let all of this off of his chest. He was so relieved, but he was worried. After all, Kamui had just gained his trust and had no idea how she was going to take it. “I...want her. She's beautiful, she's strong, she's not who I thought she'd be. I love her. I want her to be my wife. I want her to be my beautiful queen, loving mother to my children. Our marriage would secure a strong relationship between Hoshido and Nohr. I love her...I...” the prince began crying and threw himself into his sister's welcoming arms.

“I get it. You want to marry Ryouko. But...this is all happening so quick. You barely know each other!”

“We don't have to marry right away, Kamui. Even with the prisoner thing and all that, Ryouko and I still have some bonding to do.”

 

When Xander found the mess hall, he stepped foot inside to find everything in ruins. “Wh-what the hell?” Xander stumbled back upon looking at the carnage unfolding. “What happened here?”

“I'll tell you what happened! Felicia was left in charge!”

“I'm sorryyyyyyy!” Felicia whined, running away from the fire she started.

“It's no one's fault, Felicia, but you almost got me and yourself killed!”

Xander wasn't chicken. He decided that he should try to run into the blazing kitchen and attempt to retrieve as much food as possible.

“Xander!” Ryouko cried. “You're killing yourself.” she grabs Xander's arm as he tries to go in. “I can go hungry. Can't we just extinguish these?”

Kamui barges in with a large bucket of water and quickly tosses it at the large flame, but the flames still rage on.

“What do we do!?!?” Felicia cries.

“We have to get out of here!” Ryouko shouts, grabbing Xander's hand and making a run for it.

 

The fires were eventually extinguished, but the entire building strangely enough, magically repaired itself. However, Ryouko was still closeby, munching on a piece of bread Kamui managed to save from the fire while sitting down on the ground below.

Footsteps were heard, and Ryouko turned her head to see that the one making the sounds were none other than Xander. “You...you okay?” he asks.

Ryouko responds with “I'm quite fine. Do you need anything?” and takes another bite from the bread.

“Nothing major. I...just need to ask you a small question. Do you mind?” the Nohrian squats down next to Ryouko and looks at her.

“Not at all.” Ryouko answers, shaking her head.

“Well...what do you truly think of me?”

“Good question. Xander. You're quite the man, if I do say so myself. Even with the whole possessive streak you had back there, possibly from you being raised as a conqueror, you're a good person. Not the nicest, but regardless, you do have your share of charms.” Ryouko says. “I hope that we defeat whoever—or whatever—is causing this turmoil, as Kamui so says, together.” and then finishes it off with a smile. “You're very strong, you're smart, and handsome—I mean—um...shit...”

“ _Handsome_ , you say?”

“No! I meant...you're...k-kind?”

“I get it. But, thank you anyway.”

_What?_ Ryouko had tried for so long to hide her true feelings for Xander, even before the war had even started. Her heart pounded like crazy, like it was going to suddenly stop and make her drop dead on the spot. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to tell Xander her true feelings when they were young. But, one day, an agreement had been made between the kings of Hoshido and Nohr that their eldest children would marry upon Xander's eighteenth birthday, thus securing peace between the two kingdoms.

But it would only be a mere day afterwards before King Sumeragi would be killed and Kamui taken and held captive as King Garon's own child.

The two were torn away, bombarded with lies until they grew to hate each other. The war had began with neither side knowing who was the true enemy, raging for years and years on end. However, the agreement may have had been forgotten, but was still in effect, even if they had both passed eighteen.

However, Ryouko still felt something when she was around Xander, something, at least for her, that was easy to hide, and Xander had felt the same thing.

Love.

“Get...what?”

“Think hard, princess. What do you remember before the war started?”

“Do you think I was born yesterday? I remember a lot of things.”

“Do you remember anything about me?”

Ryouko sighs. “Afraid not. I got in over my head after Father was killed. I...I cried for days...I ended up forgetting everything about you and I.”

“I...I see...well, I must show you this.” Xander pulls a piece of yellowed, folded-up paper from under his cravat and hands it to the Hoshidan princess, who curiously takes it.

“What is this?” she asks.

“Unfold it and see.”

Ryouko nods and unfolds the paper with care, as to not tear it.

“I've been hiding that in my cravat for days. You see, it was initially found by Kamui while she was in Hoshido before Queen Mikoto was killed—”

“Don't you dare mention that.”

“I'm sorry. Anyways, after she found it, I was told by Camilla that she was given the paper by Kamui, and Camilla got Selena to pass it to Laslow, who in turn, passed it to me while we were still in Cyrkensia, and told me to read it with you specifically when we got the chance. I initially was going to burn it, but just didn't have the time and nearly forgot about it.”

“Yes. Part of this document has been burned. I do, in fact remember Mother trying to burn this, but she ended up burning more than just the paper...” Ryouko chuckled. “She dropped it in her attempt and burned a part of my hair clean off. I had to wear a wig for half a year because I refused to have my hair cut short. Well...let's see this here.”

“Hold on...is this...?” It was the agreement.

“Let me see that.” Xander gestures Ryouko to pass the paper to him, which she does. The prince proceeds to quickly read through the paper, eyes widening gradually as he did such. “It says that I had to marry you when I turned eighteen, regardless of how old you were.”

“Huh...so that's what it was. I...never knew.” Ryouko puts a hand on her head in bewilderment.

“It's crazy...”

“What do we do?”

“I say we marry after this war ends, and bear us each a son.”

“What?!” _Is he seriously suggesting we marry and have me bear his children?_ “Xander...do you have any idea what you're saying?”

“It's only for political purposes. Promise.”

“I see...well...if you say so. But it's not my final answer.”

 

Ryouko yawns loudly as she treads around the camp set up on the plane. “I need some sleep...I should have set up a tent of my own...”

“I'm with you, Ryouko.” Scarlet groaned. “I. Am. Beat. I don't have anywhere to sleep either.”

“I'm going to have to room with Xander.”

“Why him?”

“Hey. Him or Hiroki's snoring and sleep-talking, Takumi's tossing and turning, or the risk of crushing Sakura.” Ryouko crosses her arms.

“Alright then. I'll go find somebody else. Bye, Ryouko!”

“Bye, Scarlet.” Ryouko waves at Scarlet before slowly opening Xander's tent to find him inside, sitting down quietly. “H-hey, Xander...”

“Ryouko...why are you here?”

“I didn't set up a tent of my own. Can I sleep here for the night, please?”

“Since you said the magic word, then sure thing.” Xander moves over to the side just a little and pats the ground next to him. “Come here.”

Ryouko sighs and flumps down onto the pile of sheets, pillows, and blankets acting as a makeshift bed. “Thank you.”

“Comfy, isn't it, Ryouko?” Xander asks, facing the sleepy princess.

“I-it is...it makes me miss my bed back home...”

“Do you ever sleep in that armour of yours, Ryouko?”

“It's too uncomfortable for me to do that. I'm more of a side-sleeper.”

“May I help you take it off?”

“I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself, Xander...”

“I see...” Xander lies down. “So...about the marriage...”

“Political. Purely political. I bear each other's heirs, then we both die.”

“Hey...it has to be more than that, right? You know, truth is...you're a very beautiful woman...”

“So...is it only looks that you care about?”

Xander shakes his head. “Not always, you know. Remember when you said that 'You and I are similar'?”

“Yes. Of course I do. That was earlier today...I never meant 'goals and motivations' to be taken in a romantic way. We're simply working together.”

“Strange. You seem to remember that but not the truce.”

“Of course I remember the truce! I'm not stupid! But, that's not the issue at hand, not at all. The issue is my doubt about this marriage. Would it truly be worth it, Xander? Think about it. You're going to be the king of Nohr once King Garon dies, I'm going to be queen of Hoshido since Hiroki and Takumi turned down the throne, and Sakura's too young, once this war ends, and...in Hoshido...it's not just the politics that count. It's about bonds...and love...not just a tool...and the truth is...the truth I've been hiding for years and years...Prince Xander of Nohr...”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“Heh.” Xander sits up again. “I knew it.”

Ryouko follows suit and looks Xander in the eyes. “You saw the signs, didn't you?”

“I did. I love you too, Princess Ryouko of Hoshido...”

And then all of that was sealed with a deep kiss...and the two then fell asleep in each other's arms...

“I love you, Ryouko...”

“I...I love you too, Xander...”

_I knew this would work out...he's such a lovely man..._


	10. Sentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end my life

Ryouko woke up in Xander's arms after a dream involving her and Xander. She looked up and saw that Xander was awake and aware, smiling at her and probably waiting for her awakening.

“Did you have a good sleep, Ryouko?”

“Yes I did, Xander...I had a wonderful dream where you and I were on a boat together embracing each other...”

“Cute. Maybe that could become a reality someday...”

“I think it's far too early for that. For now, we have to fight a war...”

Xander chuckles. “You're right, Ryouko. No time for that when you have something such as a bloody years-long battle raging on before our eyes.”

“I love you...” Ryouko smiles.

“Love you too, honey...” Xander replies, then moving to kiss Ryouko on the cheek. “You're a beautiful woman...”

“You keep saying that to me...stop~”

“Can't really help it if I'm being truthful about such things.”

Ryouko laughs and sits up. “You're quite the romantic.”

“Oh, aren't I?”

“L-Leona...g-gods...” That was Takumi, in a nearby tent.

“Who was that?” Ryouko asked. “Was that...Takumi?”

Xander gets up and shakes his head. “They're teenagers, Ryouko. Leave them alone.”

“Mother never scolded us for touching ourselves. In fact, she encouraged it.” Ryouko looked downwards. “I couldn't imagine your father approving of it.”

“Not really.”

“Hmmm...”

“Hey, who knows? Leona just might be in there with him.”

Ryouko's eyes narrowed at Xander. “It's kind of inappropriate to talk about your own sister in such a fashion.”

“She was always a promiscuous girl. I'd often hear her in her room, making sounds that would make me guess that she was having sex with one or both of her retainers.”

“Huh.”

“I once caught her with Niles in my own office. I saw everything and because of that, I wasn't able to get a wink of sleep that night.” Xander said. “I've seen her with various...erm...generously hung...monsters, some maids, hell, even Faceless.”

“Takumi usually just locks himself up in his room, alone. I never knew what he did in there all the time...maybe he was just loafing around, or polishing his weapons—”

“That sounded like a double entendre.”

Ryouko got up. “Okay. Conversation over!”

“Got it.”

(the day before)

Takumi was in the armory that moment when Leona walked in to look at the wares. The archer prince watched as she shuffled through the magic tomes on the shelf with an intrigued look on her face.

Leona huffed. “These weapons are a little under-powered.”

“Hey, break it, you buy it.”

Leona chuckled and looked at Takumi. “I don't really see how you could break a book without any effort put into anything.”

Takumi huffs and twirls his hair with his fingers. “What do you even want?

“I'm just looking. Fancy seeing you, by the way, Prince Takumi.”

Takumi just grumbled in response.

Leona sighed. “Well, let's just get this out of the way. Us? Not gonna happen.” She shakes her head before putting a Thunder tome back on the shelf.

“I thought the same. I'm not interested. Not at all.”

“Of course you would. You're so arrogant.”

“Me? You're such a patronizing...well...bitch.” Takumi frowned and looked at the ground. “I can't believe I called a girl a bitch.”

“It's fine, Takumi. But really, though. Is that _really_ all you've got? You're such a baby. A whiny little brat that cries, babbles, shits, keeps people awake at three in the morning. Here's the deal, Prince Takumi. As soon as I'm done in here, I'll leave and we never see each other for the rest of the day. Or ever.”

“At least you'll stop being so bossy.” Takumi crosses his arms. “Get out as soon as you're done.”

Leona stares at Takumi and smirks. “You're in luck, cause I'm done already. Goodbye forever, pineapple boy.” _Insufferable. I...I wonder how much it'll take to get into his pants when we're like this..._ the mage princess storms out of the armory shop.

“Hello, Lady Leona...”

Leona yelped and darted her head to the side to see Hibiki, with his arms crossed and leaning against the building with what looked to be a cigarette of sorts between his middle and index finger.

“Who the hell are you?” she inquired.

Hibiki put the lit cigarette in his mouth. “You know the strange man with the big bird eyeing you and your retainer from across the castle earlier today? That was me. Me and Hanami here.” A large bird-like creature standing next to him looked at Leona curiously with its small, beady eyes. “I heard you in there with Prince Takumi. Seems like you guys are oil and water when it comes to communication.”

“You heard right. At first I thought he was a cool, introverted hot guy, but now I see that he's a total douche.”

“Well, when I was watching you, Niles, and that other blond nerd—”

“Odin.”

“—thank you...I saw some parallels between you and him.”

Leona scoffed. “Please. We have nothing in common.”

Hibiki took a puff from the cigarette and blew the smoke into the air. “I've known Takumi for years. I met him when he was just a child, and watched him slowly grow into the handsome young man he is today. I know his sleep patterns, his routine, his tendencies, his behaviour, his relationships with others, his personality, his everything. That goes for his other siblings too.”

“Imbecile. Just because we're royalty doesn't mean we're automatically gonna get along.”

“I figured you'd say that. I understand. You two are from different kingdoms, kingdoms that were at war. I could imagine you having some sort of 'chalk n' cheese' complex between you. But, I know that those aren't the only similarities. I barely know you, so my comparisons might be incorrect.”

“That's a good hypothesis.” Leona ground the dirt beneath her feet with her boot.

“You're going to damage your boot if you do that.”

Leona stopped. “Xander always saw you as just an alcoholic pervert.”

“Well, he's wrong. I'm just...a little damaged.” Hibiki petted the bird next to him. “Hanami doesn't seem to care, though. Kinshi are intelligent creatures. They can understand human speech, despite not being capable of it themselves, and the best thing is that they're loyal, and they don't care who you are. I raised Hanami here from an egg. I'm essentially her father in a way.” Hibiki chuckled. “Oh, I'm just talking your ear off, aren't I?”

“You can say that again, Hibiki.”

“Just try to learn about his interests a little and see. Well...I must be going, now...come on, Hanami, darling.”

Leona huffs. “I can't believe he said that. He and I have nothing in common. How can he say that kind of stuff about Prince Takumi and I if he doesn't even know me?”

“Hey, Leona.” Takumi grumbled.

“Hello, person I promised myself to never lay my little eyes upon again.” Leona crosses her arms.

“What's the matter, Princess? Still think Hibiki's a psycho stalker?”

“I don't get why you were eavesdropping, Prince Takumi.”

Takumi made meaningless sigils on the wooden counter. “It all sounded quite familiar...seems that we're both gonna be hearing that joke for a real long time.”

“Hibiki said that we're similar. How can such an idiot say that?”

“That's a long-time friend of the family you're talking about there. But yeah. At least there's something we both agree with. We couldn't be any more different!”

Leona nodded. “Yeah. Exactly. I wouldn't tap you with a ten foot pole. You're a solid four in my book.” _More like eleven._

“Make that twenty!”

“Hell, even thirty!” Leona shouted. A beat. “Hey...since you're still here...may I ask you something?”

“You're a seven in my eyes. But, it doesn't matter. I still don't like you.”

Leona smiled a little. “Thank you...anywho....What's your favourite food?”

Takumi looked up at Leona with a confused look on his face. “I-I'm sorry, what?”

“They say that people with similar personalities like the same things.”

Takumi sighed. “I like miso soup a lot...”

Leona put her hands on her hips. “Mee...so...soup?”

“It's a Hoshidan dish. Got a problem with that?”

Leona shook her head. “Not at all, Prince Takumi...I like beef stew...It's kinda like a soup. Hmmmmm...”

“What kind of books do you like?” Takumi asked. “I like history books.”

Leona smiled. “Hey, me too. But, I like all types of books, really.”

“I just love studying strategies behind past battles, really...”

“Me too.”

“But...” Takumi rested his chin against his hand. “I'm sure that our hobbies are different...”

“Well, if we're talking about games we like to play...” Leona stepped forward. “My favourite thing to play is chess. It's a tactical board game where you—”

Takumi cut in with “Our version is called shogi.”

“Aaaaaand...d'ya like to play this 'show-gee' thing?”

Takumi's eyes lit up. “I'm the best shogi player in my family!”

Leona couldn't believe it. “Never woulda guessed we had so much in common, Prince Takumi~”

“I dunno, but I find it kinda hard to hate somebody who has such great taste.” Takumi chuckled.

“I'd say the same if you hadn't already said it yourself.” Leona smiled at Takumi brighter than before.

“Wanna be friends?”

Leona laughed. “Not in a million years, Takumi!”

Takumi had also begun laughing. “Exactly! Well, see you around!”

“You too.” Leona said before leaving the armory once more.

From afar, Hibiki saw the two. _That's Hibiki magic for you. Works every time._

 

It was the middle of the night, and Takumi sat in his tent reading a book that Leona had mysteriously left in there, with a note that read:  
 _Prince Takumi of Hoshido,  
Read this book. Promise you won't be disappointed☺  
Princess Leona of Nohr ♥_  
sitting near him. It was, admittedly, a good book, and he was almost done with it too.

Then, Leona peeked into Takumi's tent and smiled at him. The prince noticed her presence, and returned the gesture. “Liking the book?” she asked him.

“Up at this hour? How come?”

“I'm a bit of a night owl.”

“I could imagine you being like that. And, yeah. This book is great! I'm almost done, actually.”

“Yeah. I always end up reading the night away.” Leona stepped inside of the tent. “Mind if I crash here for the night? Everyone except for us and Hibiki are asleep now, and I'd feel terrible if I had to wake somebody up just to ask them if I could sleep in their tent.”

“Not at all. I've got a free spot right here.” Takumi smiled.

Leona sat down next to Takumi and looked over his shoulder.

“Oh! By the way, Leona, I wanted to give you this recipe for miso soup.” Takumi passed a small slip of paper to Leona, who took it with a smile.

“Thanks. Maybe I could teach you how to make stew.”

“You could. That's a good recipe, you know.”

“Yeah. I'm already excited.” Leona sighed afterwards before realizing something. “Takumi...do you think we should finally just admit it? That...we're...we're friends? There's no denying it now.”

“You know what, Leona? If you told me just a few hours ago, I'd think you're desperate and crazy. But now, I feel like I have no logical choice but to agree with you. We are friends. Crazy, huh?”

“Heh...yeah...It's certainly unexpected. But now we have a chance to change things for good. Our friendship may be the beginning of a lasting bond between Hoshido and Nohr...or...maybe it could be something more...” Leona ran a finger up Takumi's back.

“We're proof that citizens from our two countries _can_ get along! You've made me realize that peace between Hoshido and Nohr may be possible after all, even after Ryouko and Prince Xander proposed that truce of theirs.”

“Say, Takumi...” Leona whispered seductively. “This might be a question asked too soon...but...you wanna get laid?”

Takumi's body shook. “What?”

“You know...sex...”

“Leona...are you being serious?”

“As serious as the war~” Leona cooed. The blonde nipped at Takumi's ear and rubbed her breasts against his shoulder-blades. “Promise I won't be rough...”

“Leona...” Takumi bookmarked the page he was on and closed the book he had been reading. He looked behind himself to see Leona off of his back, now bare-chested.

“Like 'em?” Leona giggled.

Takumi rolled over to take a better look at Leona's chest in pure curiosity. “They're...big...not nearly as big as Ryouko's, though.”

“Are they still nice to look at, Takumi?”

Takumi hesitated with his response. “Y-yeah...”

“Why don't you come here and tell me how they feel, big boy?”

Takumi gulped hard. “Are you really sure about this, Leona? We just met...” he began sweating.

“Hey, Takumi. I see a boy. I fuck a boy. See a girl. Fuck a girl. Unless they don't like me. It's just how it is and how it's gonna be until I'm married. No one outside the noble court knows.” Leona shrugs. “So. The choice is yours, Takumi.”

Takumi thought long and hard about it, but eventually, with no “yes” or “no” said, his hands were on Leona's breasts. He began to massage and squeeze them slowly, taking in how soft and pleasant they felt. “They're soft...and cute...heh heh...” The archer prince giggled a little at Leona's face and how pleased she looked with how he played with them. Takumi eventually proceeded to brush his thumbs over Leona's puffy pink nipples, and watched and listened to how Leona moaned when he did. “Is this good?”

“Y-yeah...just like that...” Leona was clearly enjoying this, eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly ajar, face flushed with pleasure. Meanwhile, Takumi was already getting painfully hard from all of this. This would be an okay thought to whack off to later on. However, it wasn't long until Leona spotted Takumi's obvious erection, and licked her lips upon noticing.

Thinking this was strange, Takumi stopped. “What are you looking at?”

“I can't help but look at your dick. You're clearly enjoying this, Takumi. Don't deny the truth.”

Takumi looked down and quickly covered his crotch in embarrassment. “Don't look at it! It's weird...”

“It's not weird to get an erection from touching your best friend's tits.”

“When you say it like that it sounds totally weird!”

“Would you shut up?” Leona sighed and crossed her arms.

“Or else what?”

Leona pushes Takumi onto his back and climbs on top of him. “Now, be a good little boy and shut up. Someone might hear.” she says before crawling back and unlacing his pants. “Let's get you out of these sweaty things, Takumi.” Leona proceeds to tug down his pants, and then wraps her hand around Takumi's stiff cock still confined in his fundoshi, pumping slowly. “Be a good little boy, Takumi...just for me...”

Takumi moaned at the sensitive touch and bucked his hips upwards a little. “Oh...f-fuck...”

“Hush, Takumi...”

“T-take it off...”

“Take what off?”

“M-my underwear...take it off...”

Leona smiled. “Oh. I thought you meant my panties...sure thing, baby...” she began tugging, and tugging, until Takumi's dick sprung free from its confines. She smiled at the thick, six-inch muscle as she then slowly pulled back his foreskin to reveal the pretty pink head. “You're awfully big for a guy your age...”

“Leona...please...suck it now...”

“Okay...” And before Takumi knew it, Leona's lipstick-stained lips were wrapped tight around his rigid cock. Her head bobbed up and down, up and down, and Takumi was already a panting and whimpering mess, his head tossed back, hands gripping at the pile of pillows and blankets, chest heaving, legs twitching, cock enveloped in warm, wet heat, eyes rolled back, tongue out. If this was a dream, he'd never want to wake up. But this wasn't. This was real life. A moment in his life where his dick was being sucked by a girl who just yesterday, was his enemy. He got lost in every feeling this moment had to offer. “Good boy, Takumi...” Leona cooed before going back to her task. Gods-damnit, this felt so good. Leona's tongue was so soft, her mouth so...smooth...she was doing such a good job, and Takumi felt like he wouldn't last much longer.

“H-holy shit...” Takumi breathed.

Leona just kept sucking and sucking and sucking, eyes fixated on Takumi's thrown-back head. She knew it was clear that he was getting closer with each bob of her head.

“Leona...fucking _gods_ , Leona...I'm...al...ready...gonna...c-cum...” Takumi spoke that last word in a breathy whisper. He just wanted release...his balls were tensing up...he was so close...

“C'mon...I want it in my mouth...”

“Oh...Leona...I'm...so...c-close...g-gonna...cum...so...hard...i-in your mouth...”

Leona awaited that warm Hoshidan cum that would fill her mouth. She bobbed her head faster and faster, waiting impatiently for Takumi's release.

Leona's quick build-up in speed worked in her favour, as she looked on at Takumi's face just seconds before he finally climaxed.

And then he was gone. “Haaaaaaah~ ...Leona...fuck...I'm...cumming...cumming...oh...L-Leona...Leo...na...” His release finally came, his cum filling Leona's eager mouth in large spurts all the way down her throat. Leona's wet mouth and her saliva mixed with his warm cum caused it to smear all over her mouth and his cock. Takumi panted, his body limp and breaths becoming less erratic as time went by. “That...that was amazing...”

Leona came off of the Hoshidan's quickly-wilting cock, a string of spit mixed with semen still connecting her tongue to the muscle. She crawled back onto Takumi and kissed him deeply with the cum still in her mouth, allowing the prince to taste his own essence. When they broke the kiss, Takumi continued huffing and Leona swallowed the warm jism. “Glad you liked it.”

“Ugh...it got in my mouth...”

“That was the whole point, Takumi.”

“That was...kinky.”

“It was, wasn't it?”

Takumi smiled. “Y-yeah...Alright, Leona. Hang on for a sec. I gotta wee.”

“I need water.”

“Me too.”

A few minutes had passed and Takumi and Leona came back laughing. “If all of this ever goes badly, we can always commiserate over soup.” Leona says.

Takumi laughed. “I'm not sure how that'd help, but it will at least taste good. Haha! This won't be easy, but we're in it together, Leona! Promise!” he exclaimed before lying down next to her. 

“I always have your back, Takumi. No matter what. Gari Neishr.”

“Huh?”

“It means 'good night'.”

Takumi smiles and lies down next to Leona. “...Oyasumi, Reona-chan...”

“I love you.”

Takumi blushed hard. “Stop it. It's embarrassing...”

“Alright, Takumi...”

And then the two fell asleep beside each other...

Takumi was unlucky enough to have a nightmare that night.

He was in a bedroom, and in front of him, on her knees, was a warped manifestation of Leona, bleeding. _“Come...Takumi...your...child...look at it...”_

On the floor in front of Leona, covered in blood, was a disfigured-looking baby, walking on its hands and knees, leaving a trail of blood behind it as it slowly crawled forward. _“Dada...dada...”_

Takumi stumbled back, and then the floor beneath them collapsed, causing him to fall down an empty, endless void, with the noise of laughter filling his head. Takumi began bleeding from his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his ears, everywhere.

Then.

Nothing.

He just kept falling.

Takumi desperately tried to wake himself up.

_Takumi..._

_Takumi..._

_Takumi...?_

But, as soon as dream Takumi hit the ground, he finally did.

“Takumi! Wake up, you lazy bastard!” Leona shouted, continuing to shake the prince awake.

“By the Dawn Dragon, Leona! Calm down! I'm up, I'm up!”

“Your tossing and turning woke me up.”

“I'm sorry...I...” Takumi looked down. “I just had a nightmare.”

“I heard that you're notorious for that. You mind telling me whats up with you?”

“Yeah. I don't want to talk about them.”

Leona crossed her arms. “Can you at least tell me what this was about?”

Takumi sighs. “Fine. It...it was about you and I...there was a demonic baby...then the floor collapsed...I fell...I heard a bunch of kids laugh at me...then that was it.”

“Sounds rough...”

“Yeah...We were all pretty beat after that battle with those Hans and Iago dudes and an entire army...We all needed this sleep.”

“You wanna go down and make something, Takumi? I've been thinking of trying out this mee-so soup recipe you gave me.”

“Sure thing, Leona!” Takumi gets up and dusts himself off. “Maybe you could show me how to make stew someday.”

“Will do!”

 

“That was great, Takumi!” Leona beamed. “Thanks for the recipe. This turned out amazing!”

“No problem, Leona. I'm glad you liked it.”

“You know...it's still early in the morning. How about we go back to our tent and rest up a little...?”

Takumi downed the rest of his water and stood up from his seat. “Yeah...” he then yawns. “I'm still kinda tired...probably from you violently shaking me awake.”

“Heh.”

The two left the mess hall and treaded back to the camp while having mindless small talk. When the two reached their tent, they both slipped inside. Takumi sighs and flumps down on the pile of sheets and blankets.

“You know...” Takumi began. “I...was thinking about last night...and...this might sound a little weird and it's taking every bit of my remaining confidence to ask you this...but...I want to return the favour.”

“Hmmm?” Leona looked intrigued.

Takumi hesitated. “Leona...can I eat you out?”

Leona's eyes widened. “Still hungry, Takumi?”

“Very funny.”

“Did you wash your mouth after eating?” Leona asked.

“Having a glass of water with my breakfast isn't enough?”

Leona sighs. “Fine. I couldn't give less of a rat's ass if I get an infection or not.” she says, slipping her panties off and spreading her legs. “Have at it.”

Takumi looked at the already glistening pink flesh before him. “Wow...”

“Aren't you gonna start licking?”

Takumi took a deep breath and dunked his head down. “Where should I do it?”

Leona ran two of her fingers up between her folds. “In here, but try to focus more on this little nub right here.” She points to her hardening clit. “This is a clitoris. Some of the guys I slept with kinda missed the mark.”

Takumi grumbled. “I know what a clitoris is.”

Leona shoved Takumi's face into her damp slit. “Shut your mouth and get to work!” But, the prince quickly pulled himself away.

“What the hell, Leona?” Takumi sputters.

“Sorry. Got a little carried away.”

“Fine...” Takumi sighs. “I'll do my best...” he says. He moves to make a small, meagre lick from the top of Leona's entrance, but slows down when he reaches her clit and then flicks the tip upwards..

“Whoa...Takumi...you know, I haven't been eaten out in a while...you're a fast learner...”

Takumi looked up at Leona and licked his lips, and then began sucking at her clit lightly while using his index finger to tease Leona's entrance. “L-Leona...g-gods...” he said breathily. “Your p-pussy...it's so divine...”

Leona shifted around a bit. “Maybe I'll let you feel me around you someday...” she shuddered at how good Takumi was doing so far. “I'm so...sensitive...I've been holding off for so long because of this damn war...” Leona's chest heaved, and only a few short moments later, she came embarrassingly fast with a whimper and clamped Takumi's head in-between her thighs.

Leona's body language made it clear to Takumi that she had just came, and in response, he pulled away and wiped off his chin. “That was fast...”

Leona let out an awkward laugh. “S-sorry...it's just...you focused on this one little spot on my clit...it drives me crazy whenever I play with it...my mind kinda...drifted off into...places...”

“That's okay, Leona.”

“You're...actually a nice boy...” Leona smiles. “I think this could turn into something.”

“I just ate you out. Could this ever get more extreme than that?”

Leona just giggles. “Maybe. If it's even possible...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please notice me senpai also happy birthday


End file.
